Las Vegas Story
by Kailone
Summary: Un jeune dirigeant de casino fait la rencontre d'un aristocrate blond innocent qui bouleversera le monde des affaires de la ville mondiale du jeu d'argent... Un UA sur le couple HP/DM.
1. Las Vegas

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages sont à J.K Rowling, sauf Zach, Alex, Night, Nausicaa, Yan et Toshiya.

**Attention** les personnages de Mme Rowling **sont OOC** pour les besoin de mon histoire mais surtout parce que je n'ai pas la prétention de connaitre aussi bien la psychologie des personnages que leur auteur. Par respect je préfère donc les adapter.

**Couple : HP/DM** principalement

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 : Las Vegas

* * *

**_

Las Vegas…

Le paradis artificiel des jeunes en manque de sensations, l'Eden perdu des sans-espoirs, la retraite dorée des riches en fin de vie.

Un lieu où tout est possible.

Un lieu où tout est illusoire.

La ville en fascine plus d'un, elle les fait mourir d'amour comme une maitresse à qui on ne peut rien refuser.

Une douce drogue pour les plus faibles, un champ de bataille pour les plus forts.

Une Cendrillon City. Ville de lumières et de rêves la nuit, désert le jour.

Dans cette ville s'affronte de fortes personnalités, des individualités puissantes, charismatiques et intelligentes à la recherche de pouvoir. L'argent, le dollar, l'or moderne. Rendant fou les plus démunis, transformant anges en démons pour les plus fortunés.

C'est dans cet enfer déguisé en paradis de paillettes et de luxe que nous trouvons un jeune homme au regard émeraude.

Harry Potter, 25 ans regardait la ville au plus fort de son effervescence. Devant la baie vitrée de son appartement, au dernier étage de l'un de ses casinos, il repensait à ce qui l'avait amené ici : à la tête de deux casinos de son choix, parmi les 7 détenus par son tuteur : le puissant Tom Riddle.

Harry est devenu orphelin à l'âge d'un an. Sa famille d'accueil, la sœur de sa mère et son mari, ne fut que nuisance pour son avenir. Maltraité, sous-alimenté, et intégré dans des écoles de bas quartiers. Il avait fallu du temps à l'enfant qu'il était pour réussir à se démarquer, à se sortir de cette situation précaire.

Et s'il s'en était sorti, c'était grâce à son cerveau. Car Harry n'était pas seulement un enfant orphelin à la vie social inexistante, il était un surdoué.

Il le savait, il sentait qu'il était différent. Il réfléchissait, apprenait, analysait tout bien plus vite que les enfants de son âge. A 11 ans, un homme d'une soixantaine d'années l'avait remarqué lors d'un concours de mathématiques national qu'Harry avait remporté. Il avait alors pris l'enfant sous son aile.

Harry avait alors intégré l'internat pour surdoués Poudlard. Là ses préférences et ses qualités pouvaient librement s'exprimer. A 14 ans il était l'élève le plus doué de sa promotion en mathématiques et en économie. C'est à cet âge là qu'il fit, pour la première fois, la rencontre de Tom.

Ce dernier venait rendre visite à l'homme qui l'avait également sorti d'une situation peu favorable dans sa jeunesse. Le directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore, celui-là même qui avait repéré Harry, avait également adopté Tom, orphelin difficile : Un caractère de feu, un cynisme tranchant, un esprit machiavélique et aiguisé. Leur rencontre avait été un hasard, une simple visite d'Albus dans l'un des établissements qu'il subventionnait. Mais Tom s'était démarqué, un esprit d'adulte dans un corps d'enfant. Pour ne pas laisser cet enfant se perdre dans un océan de haine, le vieux directeur l'avait alors adopté. Tom avait pu reprendre confiance en la nature humaine, tout en gardant ses vices à l'esprit… Ainsi, grâce à l'aide de son mentor, il avait percé en bourse, puis investi à Las Vegas, faisant l'acquisition d'un premier casino où il se délectait de profiter de la bassesse et de la stupidité humaine pour s'enrichir.

Tom revoyait rarement son père adoptif, uniquement pour de grandes occasions, lorsqu'il avait le temps. Ce jour là c'était l'anniversaire du vieil homme. Ils avaient longuement parlé de leurs activités respectives, Tom faisant part de son envie de s'agrandir mais également de la difficulté de trouver un nouvel associé. Il avait des envies d'héritier, voulant que l'œuvre qu'il accomplissait prospère. Albus lui avait alors parlé du jeune Harry, enfant à la forte personnalité mais difficilement approchable. Un génie des maths tout en ayant un esprit économiste remarquable.

Tom avait rencontré Harry sans réelle conviction, il aurait préféré rencontrer une femme et procréer lui-même son héritier, mais ses tendances sexuelles risquaient fort de perturber ses plans. Alors pourquoi pas ?

Et puis Tom craqua. Il fondit devant la bouille adorable d'Harry. Devant ses yeux si hypnotiques mais ne laissant pas voir les pensées de l'adolescent. Dès les premiers mots, Tom compris que le physique d'Harry n'était là que pour tromper ses interlocuteurs. Harry était rusé, sa repartie tranchante et son intelligence laissait rêveur les plus érudits.

Harry, quand à lui, était soufflé par le charisme de l'homme. Homme qui selon lui avait plus l'âge d'être un grand frère qu'un père ! Il ne s'était pas laissé berner par l'apparent charisme et avait répondu aux questions de Tom avec verve et justesse. Il avait apprécié de trouver en lui quelqu'un qui réfléchissait à sa manière, qui le comprenait.

Tom et Harry étaient semblables sur bien des points : Orphelins, désabusés par la vie, petits génies des chiffres et de l'économie. Un lien s'était immédiatement crée entre les deux hommes. Un lien fraternel qui s'était amplifié après que Tom ai décidé de prendre Harry sous sa tutelle. La chose fut aisée car l'oncle et la tante d'Harry avaient plus que hâte de se débarrasser de ce neveu bizarre ! A l'âge de 15 ans Harry finissait ses études à Poudlard avec deux ans d'avance. Dès sa sortie, il avait rejoint Tom aux Etats Unis et avait fait ses études supérieures à la Harvard Business School. A 20 ans il était diplômé et majeur de sa promotion.

Tom l'avait ensuite formé sur les jeux d'argent pendant deux ans d'observations puis il lui avait confié un premier casino de son choix. Harry étant un jeune homme vivant plongé dans un état de perpétuelle adolescence à l'attitude rebelle, il avait choisi le Hard Rock. Et Tom était fier de lui. Il le dirigeait d'une main de fer et surtout il adorait ça ! Pour l'anniversaire de ses 24 ans, il avait eu le droit de choisir un deuxième casino. Harry doutait que cela soit par pure charité, son tuteur venant d'acquérir lui-même un nouvel établissement, il avait simplement besoin de léguer la gérance d'une ancienne conquête à son jeune partenaire. Malgré tout, cela fit plaisir à Harry qui choisit le Planet Hollywood. Ce nouveau défi avait permis à Harry de s'imposer dans le milieu, il était le plus jeune gérant de casino de Las Vegas et ses affaires étaient parmi les plus florissantes de la ville !

Et depuis Harry vivait comme un prince. Non seulement il était riche, indépendant et puissant mais il était également pourvu d'un charisme attractif, contrairement à Tom qui, au premier abord effrayé, et d'un physique plus qu'enviable… Il mesurait 1m87, de carrure sportive, il avait des muscles non exagérés mais bien dessinés et saillants. Une peau bronzée aux reflets caramel, des cheveux fous couleur ébène et des traits virils et fins. Mais l'arme fatale d'Harry était sans conteste ses yeux d'un vert émeraude éclatant dans lesquels une étincelle joueuse venait troubler tous ceux qui croisaient sa route. Des yeux qui pouvaient tromper tout le monde et qui avaient causés la perte de ses nombreux amants, persuadés d'avoir touché le cœur du brun. Mais un esprit aussi complexe que celui d'Harry ne se contentait pas de demi-mesure. Il attendait LE mâle qui saurait lui faire perdre le contrôle, celui qui brouillerait ses pensées, et ferait chavirer son cœur.

Cela amusait beaucoup Tom, qui trouvait son héritier bien romantique pour un briseur de cœur ! Et il se demandait s'il pouvait bien exister un être qui saurait répondre à toutes les exigences du brun aux yeux verts.

Mais ce que Tom ignorait, c'est qu'en ce 05 juin 2008, un jeune homme allait bouleverser le monde de son petit protégé et que cela risquait bien de faire trembler son empire…

* * *

**2 jours plus tôt, dans un manoir anglais.**

Draco Malfoy, fils d'un aristocrate devenu avocat influant répondant au nom de Lucius Malfoy, était un jeune homme tout à fait atypique.

Elevé dans la plus pure tradition noble, il n'avait jamais fréquenté d'écoles, un professeur venait à domicile l'instruire dans une orientation poussée sur la politique et la diplomatie selon les consignes de son père.

Sévérus Snape, son professeur, était un homme rigide, voir acariâtre avec son monde. Mais, dans l'intimité de la chambre de Draco, il se révélait plus doux, plus attentif aux questions de son élève, très bon pédagogue. Il était un peu comme un second père pour Draco.

On aurait pu croire que ce jeune homme n'avait connu que solitude dans un monde fabriqué et illusoire. Même si c'était souvent le cas, Draco avait néanmoins la chance d'avoir des amis.

Le meilleur d'entre eux, Blaise Zabini, était un charmant métis de son âge, aux cheveux brun et aux yeux mauve très étranges ! Mais Draco s'était souvent dit que cette particularité, due à une maladie génétique bénigne, allait bien avec la personnalité atypique de son ami. Il était le fils héritier de la riche famille Zabini et ils s'étaient retrouvés ensemble dans les parcs d'enfants lors de soirées mondaines. Leurs parents se côtoyant régulièrement, ils avaient pu créer au fil des années une amitié indestructible !

Dans les amis de Draco se trouvait également une jeune fille qui semblait, par bien des aspects, très superficielle mais qui n'en était pas moins manipulatrice et intelligente, Melle Pansy Parkinson. Etant fiancé à elle depuis sa naissance, ils avaient décidés que, quitte à être mariés de force, autant faire en sorte que leur vie soit agréable. Ainsi, ils étaient devenus amis, portant le masque des parfaits fiancés devant leurs parents, et redevenant de fidèles amis en dehors. Pansy avait bien eu le béguin pour le jeune Malfoy vers ses 14 ans, et la jeune fille n'était pas dépourvu d'atouts : de long cheveux de jais et des yeux noir profonds faisant ressortir sa peau pale, elle ne passait pas inaperçu ! Mais son fiancé était resté insensible à toute ses approches et c'est ainsi qu'il avait découvert sa préférence sexuelle masculine. Depuis Pansy s'était avouée vaincue et des sentiments plus fraternels avaient pris place.

La seconde fille du groupe était une jeune fille, garçon manqué, qui faisait souvent enrager ses riches parents pour son manque de raffinement. Les cheveux blond foncés coupés court et des yeux chocolat rieurs, c'était une sportive dans l'âme et déjà Millicent Bullstrode avait brillée aux jeux olympiques dans sa discipline : le saut en hauteur. Dynamique et respirant la joie de vivre, elle ne manquait aucune occasion de faire enrager Pansy, sa proie préférée, souvent aidée de Blaise dont l'humour douteux s'accordait à merveille avec la blonde.

Le seul qui réussissait à calmer tout ce petit monde était l'étrange Théodore Nott. Châtain aux yeux bleus, il était petit et fluet mais compensait son fragile physique par un esprit que Draco et Blaise qualifié de « psychopathe ». Souvent effacé et rêveur, il pouvait entrer dans une colère terrible lorsqu'on le menait à bout. Il avait même une fois, failli tuer un homme à mains nues alors qu'il avait 12 ans… Mais, il était un ami fidèle auquel il était facile de se confier. Théo était d'une écoute et d'une gentillesse sans pareil avec ses amis.

Dans deux jours, Draco aurait 18 ans. Blaise savait que ses parents cloitraient son meilleur ami dans le manoir familial et qu'il n'avait jamais pu goûter à un instant de liberté. C'est pourquoi, depuis les 16 ans de l'héritier Malfoy, Blaise négociait sans relâche avec ses parents pour avoir le droit de fêter un de ses anniversaires correctement, que Draco puisse une fois dans sa vie, réellement s'amuser. Et Narcissa Malfoy, la mère du jeune aristocrate, avait fini par céder et par là même, convainquit son mari de confier leur fils, le temps d'un séjour aux Etats Unis, à ses amis. Après tout, les amis de leur fils étaient tous héritiers de familles riches et respectables, il n'y avait pas grand danger.

C'est donc triomphant, que Blaise interrompit le cours du professeur Snape en entrant, telle une furie dans la chambre de Draco.

« Dray tu ne devineras jamais ! »

« Mr Zabini ! Vos parents ne vous ont jamais apprit la politesse ! On frappe avant d'entrer ! »

« Veuillez m'excuser professeur Snape mais je détiens une information de la plus haute importance ! »

« Êtes-vous mourant ? »

« Euh non. »

« Quelqu'un dans votre famille est il mourant ? »

« Non »

« Le ministre a-t-il annoncé une guerre ? »

« Non plus »

« Une catastrophe naturelle ? »

« Mais non voyons ! »

« Alors pourquoi prétendre que l'information que vous détenait est de la plus haute importance ! Maintenant sortez et laissez nous finir ce cours ! »

Blaise préféra ne pas attiser la colère de l'homme en noir et sous le regard rieur de son ami, reparti attendre la fin du cours dans le couloir.

Quand le professeur Snape parti enfin, Blaise s'engouffra dans la chambre de Draco.

« Et bien quel empressement ! Risquer ta vie juste pour une nouvelle ! »

« Mais quelle nouvelle Dray ! Quelle nouvelle ! »

« Aller crâche le morceau ! »

« Mon cher ami, fait tes bagages car tes 18 ans on les fêtera à… Las Vegas ! »

A cette nouvelle Draco sauta d'un coup de sa chaise, des étoiles plein les yeux, excité comme une puce.

« Vrai ? »

« Y a pas plus vrai ! »

« C'est génial ! »

Et il sauta au cou de Blaise, que l'attitude de son frère de cœur, fit rire.

« Comment t'as fait ? »

« Ben au bout de deux ans de harcèlement, tes parents ont finit par craquer ! »

« Merci Blaise ! Merci, merci, merci mille fois merci ! Tu ne pouvais pas m'offrir plus beau cadeau ! »

« Attend avant de me remercier ! On n'y est pas encore ! »

« Mais même, j'ai jamais été aussi prêt de la liberté et c'est grâce à toi. Je te dois une fière chandelle ! »

« Mais non voyons ! Tout le plaisir est pour moi ! Il n'y a rien de mieux que Las Vegas pour connaitre le véritable sens du mot « vie » ! Ca va être la folie ! »

«Quand partons-nous ?»

« Demain, j'ai réservé les billets d'avion et là je vais aller m'occuper de l'hôtel ainsi que de prévenir les autres. »

« Tu veux que je t'aide ? »

« Mais ça va pas ! C'est ton anniversaire, tu ne fait rien, tu profites ! »

« Mais nous ne sommes pas majeurs, ça ne posera pas de problème ? »

« Je nous ai fait faire de fausses cartes d'identité et ceci chaque année, au cas où... Tout est prévu, ne te souci de rien je t'ai dit ! »

« Ok, à nous Las Vegas ! »

« A nous la liberté ! »

* * *

**5 juin, Las Vegas.**

5 jeunes héritiers se dirigèrent vers la limousine qui les attendait à la sortie de l'aéroport.

« 15h00 de vol ! Plus jamais ! J'ai un mal de dos infernal ! Il ose appeler ça la première classe ? Mais c'est quoi alors les autres classes, un établi pour vache ? »

« Pansy tu n'as pas bientôt fini de râler ! On est à Vegas ! »

« Quel sens de l'observation Milli… » Railla à son tour Pansy.

Les trois garçons, fatigués des 15 heures de disputes incessantes entre les deux jeunes filles, se contentèrent de soupirer et de regarder le paysage désertique de Las Vegas la journée.

Un tel paysage dénué de vie déprimait Draco qui espérait bien que, la nuit la ville ressusciterai.

Ils arrivèrent au Hard Rock, casino le plus en vue chez les jeunes riches de toute la côté ouest. Alliant luxe et ambiance décontractée. Temple du rock, les marques françaises les plus coûteuses y été tout de même implantées dans la galerie.

« Il parait que le patron de ce casino est le plus jeunes de tout Las Vegas » les informa Blaise.

« Ah oui ? Il doit être sacrement brillant pour réussir à s'imposer à Las Vegas ! » Commenta Théo

« On dit que c'est un petit génie, un peu comme notre petit Draco ! »

« Blaise, je ne suis pas petit ! »

« Roh ne t'énerve pas ! Mais t'es pas bien grand, admets le ! Tu dépasses à peine les filles ! »

« Blaise, est ce que je te parle de tes cheveux secs et frisés qui ne ressemblent à rien ? Non ! Alors ne me parle pas de ma taille ! »

« Allez tous les deux, on range les griffes ! Allons plutôt nous installer et faire une sieste, la nuit va être longue »

Tous approuvèrent les paroles sages de Théo et se préparent pour une longue nuit dans la folie vegassienne.

* * *

Lorsqu'Harry eut fini sa paperasse quotidienne et son inspection du Planet Hollywood, il se rendit de nouveau au Hard Rock afin de saluer son équipe. Harry s'était entouré de deux équipes de sécurité, une par casino. Il avait une assistante particulièrement brillante, qui était sa seconde tête et d'une connaissance sans limite.

Hermione Granger s'était destinée à la lutte pour Greenpeace en entrant dans la section juridique d'Harvard. C'est sur le campus qu'elle avait fait connaissance du jeune prodige du commerce, Harry Potter. Fascinée par le personnage et son intelligence, elle s'était rapidement rapprochée de lui et depuis elle était son bras droit et sa meilleure amie. Hermione, petit brune aux cheveux bouclés et aux yeux marron, avait donc vendue son âme au diable de Vegas. Elle avait mis de côté son amour pour la défense de l'environnement au profit de la montée au pouvoir du jeune homme aux yeux verts. Et jamais elle ne l''avait regretté. Son sens moral la faisait parfois cauchemarder, mais la vie passionnante qu'elle menait valait, selon elle, tous ses rêves de jeunesse.

Le responsable du personnel des deux casinos, Ronald Weasley, était également un grand ami du patron. Cleptomane maladif, ils s'étaient rencontrés dans un restaurant où Ron avait voulu voler le trombone sur les dossiers d'Harry. Trouvant cela curieux, Harry s'était alors intéressé à ce curieux jeune homme aux cheveux orange et aux yeux bleu. Et jamais Harry n'avait autant ri qu'en la présence de Ron. Même son habitude à voler tout et n'importe quoi, alors qu'il était cadre dans une belle entreprise l'avait amusé. Il s'était vite rendu compte que Ron avait le contact facile et un très bon jugement des personnes qu'il rencontrait et au premier coup d'œil. Il l'avait donc embauché. Puis Ron avait rencontré Hermione, et un an après ils s'étaient mariés et avaient divorcés, 8 fois. Selon Harry, s'était ce qui entretenait leur couple. Et comme à Las Vegas il suffit d'une heure pour faire l'un ou l'autre, pourquoi se retenir ? Actuellement il revenait de leur 9ième lune de miel…

Dans le personnel apprécié d'Harry, il y avait également les deux chefs d'équipe de la sécurité. Sirius Black pour le Hard Rock, et son ami d'enfance Rémus Lupin pour le Planet Hollywood. Sirius était le père spirituel d'Harry. Le même humour : faisant blagues sur blagues, souvent des plus douteuses. Encore heureux que Sirius était souvent stoppé par Rémus sinon ça serait l'anarchie dans le casino… Il apportait affection et épaule réconfortante à Harry, qui se sentait bien au milieu de cette étrange famille d'adoption affective. Même Tom, qui évitait soigneusement tout contact avec son personnel ne pouvait que comprendre l'attachement sans limite de toute cette troupe pour son pupille. De plus, les affaires marchaient au mieux de ses espérances donc il ne faisait aucun commentaire sur la façon qu'avait Harry de gérer son équipe.

Harry alla donc rendre visite à Sirius. La soirée était plutôt calme en ce jeudi soir, il pouvait donc se permettre de trainer un peu. Il entra dans la salle noir remplie d'écrans de surveillance, sous l'œil attentif d'une dizaine d'hommes.

Il repéra l'homme de grande taille, les cheveux noirs bleutés lui arrivant aux épaules, une carrure solide, un charme méditerranéen et un regard bleu nuit. Sirius avait tout d'un playboy, et dans sa jeunesse, il en avait usé et abusé.

« Harry ! Que-fais tu la ? »

« Inspection surprise ! » Rigola Harry en saluant chaleureusement Sirius.

« Vilain garnement ! »

« Voila une drôle de façon de s'adresser à son patron ! »

« Veuillez m'excuser Ô grand homme plein de pouvoir sur ma petite vie. » ironisa alors Sirius.

« C'est mieux » plaisanta le plus jeune. « Alors ce soir rien de palpitant ? »

« Non, calme plat. Juste, peut être, une bande de jeunes friqués qui me semble un peu jeune pour être là mais il se contente de s'amuser et perde plus qu'ils ne gagnent. »

« Bien, surveille tout de même leur consommation, je ne tiens pas à être poursuivi pour vente d'alcool illégale à des mineurs. »

« C'est fait, mais dans l'ensemble ils sont plutôt sages, ça doit être leur première fois à Vegas, ils n'ont pas encore perdu la tête. Et ils sont plutôt mignons alors je vais plutôt m'assurer qu'un vieux timbré ne vienne pas les harceler. »

« Mignon à ce point ? »

« Oui surtout un en fait, regarde. »

Sirius pointa l'écran surveillant une table de blackjack ou 3 jeunes hommes et deux jeunes femmes avaient pris place.

Harry regarda et resta bouche bée devant la beauté de l'un d'entre eux. De longs cheveux d'un blond argenté irréel maintenus en catogan par un ruban de velours noir, une peu blanche nacrée, et un regard de glace. Un bleu tempête presque gris absolument troublant. Le visage était fin et doux, les lèvres roses, parfaitement dessinées et un petit corps androgyne à en damner un saint.

La représentation parfaite d'un ange selon Harry. Effectivement, mieux valait surveiller de près ce magnifique jeune homme pour éviter toute attaque d'un vieil obsédé ou d'une femme trop saoule. D'ailleurs il ferait mieux d'y aller lui-même.

« Je vais aller voir ça de plus prés »

Sirius laissa échapper un rire moqueur et un sourire narquois.

« Aller voir ça de plus près hein ? »

« Absolument, un tel scandale ne doit pas se produire, rien ne doit leur arriver. »

« Bonne excuse bidon, mais tu aurais pu faire mieux. Et puis si tu crois que je n'ai pas vu ton regard gourmand sur le petit blond alors là c'est mal connaitre un chef de la sécu tel que moi ! »

« Mais non tu te fais des films, et puis je devais aller voir Seamus à la table 7 pour parler de ses vacances. »

« Ce n'est pas le boulot de Ron ça ? »

« Oui mais Ron est en lune de miel. Et puis ce soir nous ne sommes pas trop débordés. »

« Aller Harry cesse donc d'inventer tout les prétextes minables et possibles pour aller draguer et assume. »

« Bon ok t'as gagné, maintenant enlève ce sourire triomphant de ton visage et remets toi au boulot ! »

« Quel susceptible ! »

Et Harry partit à la découverte du petit blond de la table 7…

* * *

Draco c'était réveillé vers 18h00. Le décalage horaire et le voyage l'avait exténué ! Mais il ne s'inquiétait pas d'être décalé car la vie à Vegas c'était la nuit. Il alla prendre une douche dans sa jolie salle de bain attenante à sa chambre luxueuse. Il était logé à l'étage le plus haut accessible aux clients et la vue panoramique qu'offrait la grande baie vitrée sur la ville de lumière était éblouissante.

Draco avait l'impression de vivre un rêve. Il s'emmitoufla dans son peignoir après sa douche revigorante et s'examina quelques instant. Dieu qu'il pouvait détester son physique. Trop petit, trop mince, cheveux trop blond, peau trop blanche. Un zombie selon lui ! La seule chose qu'il aimait été ses yeux, son regard de glace qui lui permettait de porter parfois un masque froid et hautain en présence d'indésirables et qui mettait une distance entre eux et lui. Un moyen de protection très efficace.

Quand il sortit de la salle de bain, il fut surprit de voir ses amis habillés, coiffés et maquillés pour les filles, en train de se battre pour allumer les bougies d'un gâteau aux fraises.

« Je vous en pris, faites comme chez vous » les interrompit-il d'une voie trainante.

« Oh Dray t'es pas prêt ? Tant mieux ! Ouvre d'abord tes cadeaux ! »

« Mais non Pans', il faut qu'il souffle les bougies avant qu'elles coulent sur le gâteau imbécile ! »

« Aller Dray vient souffler ! »

De bon cœur, il alla rejoindre ses camarades et souffla les 18 bougies.

« Joyeux anniversaire ! »

S'écrièrent les 4 autres en cœur, et bien vite Millicente s'arma de son appareil photo pour immortaliser ces instants.

Apres s'être régalés du fraisier, la séance d'ouverture des cadeaux débuta.

De la part de Théo, il reçut plusieurs beaux livres sur des pays qu'il rêverait de visiter ainsi que des recueils de poèmes. Le blond étant un littéraire dans l'âme.

Millie lui tendit deux places pour la finale de la coupe du monde de rugby et Draco fit semblant d'être content tout en ce demandant si le cadeau était pour lui ou pour elle…

Il fut ravi par le pendentif en forme de dragon en or blanc offert par Pansy.

Et enfin Blaise l'obligea à porter le soir même le pantalon de cuir qui lui offrit, accompagné d'une chemise en soie blanche.

Bien qu'extrêmement mal à l'aise, Draco n'insista pas car, connaissant son meilleur ami, il ne serait pas sorti de la chambre de la semaine si il avait résisté.

« Waouh, Dray ! Tu va tous les faire succomber ! » Siffla Blaise.

Bien que rougissant Draco se drapa dans une assurance peu commune et noua ses cheveux d'un ruban de velours noir.

« Ferme ta bouche Blaise, bon on y va ou on passe la soirée dans cette chambre ? »Répondit de façon sarcastique l'héritier Malfoy

« On y va ! Dans cette tenue, aucun doute que tous les hommes de la salle seront à tes pieds ! »

« Je ne suis pas venu pour ça Blaise ! Mais pour passer un moment fantastique avec mes amis ! »

« Tu sais Dray, chopper un magnifique Apollon dans tes filets peu également être un moyen de passer un moment fantastique ! C'est ton anniversaire ne te refuse rien ! » Réplique Pansy.

« Elle a raison, fonce Loulou ! » Renchéri Millicente

« Bon aller ça suffit allons plutôt profiter du casino » Les arrêta Théo.

Ils descendirent donc dans la salle de jeux, tous superbement vêtus. Apres s'être essayés aux machines à sous, à la roulette et s'être fait déplumer au poker, ils s'assirent en riant, des étoiles pleins les yeux et un verre d'alcool à la main à la table numéro 7 de BlackJack.

Seamus Finnigan, le croupier irlandais de la table était plutôt gentil et leur expliqua rapidement les règles. C'est donc dans une ambiance plutôt joviale, au milieu de cette bande de riches adolescents, qu'il aperçu son patron arriver, plus beau que jamais. Et c'est son soupir lascif qui poussa les jeunes joueurs à porter leur regard sur l'objet de ce soupir.

Et là Draco eu un choc. Comme toutes les personnes qui posèrent leurs yeux sur l'homme qui s'avançait vers table, un sourire au coin des lèvres, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon de costume noir, assorti à la cravate. La chemise verte émeraude faisait ressortir les yeux incroyables de ce brun aux cheveux ébouriffé avec géni. Un charisme magnétique se dégageait de sa démarche assurée et de son attitude sûr de lui.

Et Draco ne se doutait pas qu'à cet instant, en se noyant dans ce regard trop vert, c'était en enfer qu'il tombait.

* * *

_**Fin du chapitre…**_


	2. Rencontre

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages sont à J.K Rowling, sauf Zach, Alex, Night, Nausicaa, Yan et Toshiya.

**Attention** les personnages de Mme Rowling **sont OOC** pour les besoin de mon histoire mais surtout parce que je n'ai pas la prétention de connaitre aussi bien la psychologie des personnages que leur auteur. Par respect je préfère donc les adapter.

**Couple : HP/DM** principalement

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 : Rencontre

* * *

**_

Dans le monde des affaires de Tom Riddle, deux personnes avaient une importance capitale. La première était bien évidement son héritier, le jeune génie Harry Potter. La seconde était entrée dans sa vie un an seulement avant de rencontrer Harry. Il était à l'époque un concurrent sérieux.

Tom avait alors fait une erreur monumentale : il avait sous-estimé son adversaire et avait failli perdre un de ses établissements.

C'est à un dîner de conciliation entre les deux chefs d'entreprises, qu'il avait alors vraiment fait la connaissance de Zachary Manawydden. Ce jeune homme, dans la vingtaine, avait reçu le Casino Mirage en héritage d'un vieil homme d'affaires qui l'avait prit en affection. Avant de devenir gérant de casino, Zach était médium. Enfin, il prétendit être médium car lorsqu'Harry lui posa la même question, il répondit qu'il était serveur…

En réalité Zachary était un mystère vivant, on ne savait pas d'où il venait et Tom se demandait même si son nom de famille était vrai, car Zachary n'avait rien d'un celte, ni expression, ni croyance, c'est à peine si il connaissait l'histoire du roi Arthur.

Le physique de l'homme était tout aussi étrange. De longs cheveux rouge sang caressant ses reins et des yeux bleu électriques transcendants. Tom était persuadé qu'il s'agissait de coloration et de lentilles de couleur haute gamme mais les faits étaient là : jamais il n'avait vu la couleur des cheveux, du roux, changer : pas de racines, pas de nuances. Et toujours aussi soyeux. Or une coloration à répétition suffisamment fréquente, pour ne jamais voir de racines, les aurait abîmés. Et après avoir examiné les yeux de l'homme de très près, il pouvait affirmer qu'il ne portait pas de lentille.

Le tout s'agrémentait d'une musculature fine et bien faite, d'une peau halée et d'un charisme fou.

Zach était un très bel homme, étrange et magnétique. Ce ne fut que bien plus tard que les deux hommes unir leur affaires. Tout d'abord parce que ce n'était pas un milieu pour Zach, qui appréciait de soulager le poids de ses responsabilités sur le dos de Tom, ensuite pour satisfaire le besoin de puissance du brun pour lequel il s'était prit d'affection. Les yeux noirs au reflet grenat et le physique altier et musclé avaient conquis le roux.

La vérité sur Zach, une seule personne la connaissait, ou du moins une partie. C'était l'assistante de direction de Zach : Alexandra Revest. Cette dernière était une brillante femme d'affaire. Elle s'était fait avoir un jour par Zach qui s'amusait à jouer au medium. Elle avait ouvert une enquête et l'avait suivi longtemps pour découvrir qu'il était en réalité, l'élève de psychologie le plus doué que l'université française, dans laquelle il étudiait avait connu.

Zach n'y connaissait rien en affaire, mais manipulait l'esprit comme personne. L'esprit humain n'avait aucun secret pour lui, chaque expression, regard, attitude, mot, tout avait un double sens, faisait des révélations à ses yeux. Il menait chaque rencontre comme une expérience. Une jeune femme terre à terre se mettait à croire en l'existence du paranormal, sous l'effet de quelques révélations de l'apprenti psychologue, un homme d'affaires influent de Las Vegas lui léguait son casino trois mois après l'avoir rencontré parce que, ce dernier lui avait fait miroiter affection et connaissance sans borne du milieu. Or c'était Alex qui dirigeait tout dans l'ombre. Lui était le représentant, le charmeur, le manipulateur. Elle c'était le business. Et 5 ans après avoir fait tourner le casino, elle était ravie par cette alliance avec le puissant Riddle, elle avait d'avantage de responsabilités car elle gérait plusieurs casinos à la solde des deux hommes.

L'animosité entre Tom et Zach s'était muée en collaboration financière, collaboration qui était devenue de l'amitié, amitié qui avait évoluée en amour. Enfin, pas que l'un des deux l'ai reconnu, Zach parce qu'il manipulait tellement les gens qu'il en venait parfois à ce demander parmi tout les rôles qu'il jouait, lequel était le vrai. Tom, car il considérait ça comme une faiblesse. Mais depuis 6 ans ils étaient amants et vivaient ensemble.

Harry et Zach s'adoraient. La relation qui les liait était unique pour Zach. Jamais il n'avait tenté d'expérience sur Harry, trop jeune à l'époque. Et maintenant, il était comme un petit frère qu'il aimait chahuter de temps en temps.

Et d'ailleurs, en ce jeudi 5 juin, Zach s'ennuyait à mourir dans son magnifique bureau au dernier étage du Mirage. Sachant pertinemment que son amant ne prendrait pas le temps de jouer avec lui, il décida d'aller rendre une petite visite à son adorable frère d'adoption…

* * *

Ce dernier était en train de jubiler devant l'effet que venait de créer son arrivée dans la salle. Bien qu'habitué, aujourd'hui plus que les autres jours, cela avait un effet euphorisant et il ne doutait pas que la présence du petit blond en train de le manger des yeux, y était pour beaucoup.

Harry arriva devant la table 7 et Seamus fut le premier à retrouver sa voix.

« Bonsoir Mr Potter, ravi de vous voir. »

« Bonsoir Seamus, je vois que vous êtes en charmante compagnie, je ne vous dérange pas j'espère. »

Répondit-il sans lâcher son blond des yeux qui commençait à rosir de manière adorable, d'après les critères d'Harry.

« Jamais monsieur. »

« Tant mieux. »Il coupa le contact visuel avec Draco pour se concentrer sur son employé.

« Ron ne revient que demain et j'ai pensé que vous voudriez savoir que votre demande concernant vos congés avait été acceptée. »

« Oh ce n'était pas urgent, mais je vous remercie de vous être déplacé pour m'en informer ! »

« Ce n'est rien, les casinos sont calmes ce soir. »

« Ca ne durera pas, entre l'été qui est là et le weekend qui approche, je pense que vous n'aurez bientôt plus le temps pour ce genre d'affaires. »

« Et bien en tout cas je l'espère, l'inverse serait mauvais signe pour les affaires » rigola t'il et puis il se tourna vers les jeunes joueurs en replongeant ses yeux dans les billes de métal en fusion de Draco « Alors jeunes gens, mon croupier ne vous ruine pas trop ? »

« Juste ce qu'il faut ! » Plaisanta Blaise, un des rares à pourvoir s'exprimer sans bégayer.

La réplique fit sourire Harry et Draco lui, se senti fondre.

« Et à qui ai-je l'honneur ? Sans vouloir trop m'avancer, il me semble que c'est la première fois que vous venez dans un de mes établissements non ? »

« Tout à fait, vous connaissez toutes les personnes qui fréquentent vos casinos ? »

« Seulement ceux qui éveil mon intérêt. »

« Je vois, je suis Blaise Zabini. »

« Pansy Parkinson » continua la brune d'une voie aguicheuse qui n'atteignit absolument pas Harry, complètement perdu dans son monde peuplé de petits blonds aux yeux gris.

« Millicent Bullstorde »

« Théodore Nott »

Tous se tournèrent vers Draco, qui était le dernier à devoir se présenter. Il se passa une minute avant que le blond ne s'en rende compte, grâce à sourire amusé que lui adressa le jeune directeur.

« Draco Malfoy » Finit-il par lâcher d'une voix timide.

« Enchanté Draco » Lui répondit d'une voix, sensuelle le grand brun.

« Moi de même, Mr Potter »

« Je vous en pris, appelez moi Harry. »

Les autres étaient choqués par cette scène de séduction flagrante qui se jouait devant leurs yeux. Ils étaient même plutôt gênés de voir les sourires charmeurs et œillades enjôleuses, sans gène pour leur entourage.

Seamus avait comprit que son patron venait de trouver une nouvelle conquête et connaissant sa réputation de briseur de cœur, il en aurait presque été désolé pour le jeune blondinet… Presque…

« Accepteriez-vous de me tenir compagnie un moment Draco ? »

« Oh, je ne voudrez pas abuser de votre temps, un homme comme vous doit avoir plus important à faire. »

« Et bien, comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, c'est une soirée calme, et si je vous le propose c'est que pour le moment, je ne vois rien de plus important à faire. Alors Draco me ferez vous ce plaisir ? »

« Présenté ainsi comment pourrais-je refuser, ça sera avec joie Harry. »

Harry lui tendit son bras que le plus jeune accepta, et ils sortirent de la salle de jeu, tellement hypnotisés l'un par l'autre que Draco n'entendit pas le « Espèce de lâcheur ! » Hurlé par Millicente, ni le «Pas de cochonneries le premier soir ! » de Blaise.

Harry guida son invité vers la table VIP du club de Jazz de son casino. Une fois installés, le brun commanda un « Black Russian » pour lui et devant la tête ahurie de Draco devant la liste des cocktails, il se permis de commander à sa place un « Passion Royal »sous le regard reconnaissant du blond.

Une fois le cocktail noir et le cocktail rouge servi, Harry entama la conversation. Draco lui se détendait peu à peu, triturant son verre, son esprit voyageant au rythme jazz du piano solo.

« Alors Draco, qu'est-ce qui vous amène à Vegas ? »

« C'est un cadeau de mes amis pour mon anniversaire. »

« Et bien joyeux anniversaire »

« Merci »

« Ca vous fait quel âge si ce n'est pas indiscret ? »

« Dix….Vingt et un an. »

« Pardonnez moi mais vous faite bien plus jeune. Nous ne prendrons pas la peine de vérifier l'authenticité de vos passeports alors n'ayez crainte et dite moi la vérité. »

« Vous ne nous bloquerez pas l'accès si nous sommes en irrégularité ? »

« Et bien, je le devrai, mais non je ne le ferai pas, considérez ça comme un cadeau d'anniversaire de ma part. »

« C'est fort aimable, je faite aujourd'hui mes 18ans. »

« C'est déjà plus crédible » répliqua Harry amusé par la gène de Draco. « Et pourquoi une telle destination ? »

« Parce que Vegas symbolise la liberté pour moi. »

« La liberté ? Belle conception. Et vous sentez vous suffisamment libre, où avez-vous des conseils à me donner pour arranger cela ? »

« Oh vous avez un établissement splendide et très accueillant, ne changez rien ! Et oui, je me sens libre pour la première fois de ma vie ! »

« Pour la première fois ? »

« Disons que mon éducation ne laisse pas beaucoup de place à l'indépendance. »

« Vous aiguisez ma curiosité, mais je ne veux pas être indiscret. »

« Vous ne l'êtes pas, je fais parti de l'aristocratie anglaise, en tant que tel, mes parents m'on élevé avec certaines valeurs et certaines règles. Ainsi donc, je n'ai jamais fréquenté d'établissements scolaires, qu'ils soient privés ou publics, j'ai un professeur à domicile et mes amis sont les enfants des amis de mes parents que j'ai rencontré à mon plus jeune âge lors de soirées mondaines. Mon éducation fait, que pour éviter de me compromettre, je ne peux pas me rendre dans des lieux qui nuiraient à la réputation de ma famille, et n'ayant pas l'âge de représenter mon nom lors de soirées mondaines, je suis resté 18 ans cloitré au manoir. »

« Vous voulez dire que c'est votre premier voyage ? »

« C'est même la première fois que je me rend dans un club de jazz » rigola le blond face à la mine choquée d'Harry.

Et pour être choqué ça il l'était ! Pour lui la façon dont Draco avait grandi était une éducation d'une autre époque ! Il ne pensait pas que cela existait toujours ! Ainsi donc, il n'avait jamais fait une fête avec des centaines de personnes de son âge inconnues se déchainant au rythme de musiques braillardes et abusant de l'alcool, il ne connaissait rien des dangers du monde tels que la violence physique d'un alcoolique, le viol d'un pervers, la manipulation d'un psychopathe. Il était tel un bébé dans un monde de prédateurs.

A ce moment la Harry réalisa que Draco était peut être l'être de 18 ans le plus innocent du monde …et le plus pur... Il n'était pas encore contaminé par l'avidité, la cruauté, l'ivresse du pouvoir, la passion de la chair. Harry était fasciné.

Dans la salle de surveillance, Sirius suivait, amusé, l'évolution de son patron avec la perle rare blonde. Mais un éclair rouge bien connu passa sur son écran de contrôle…

« Et vous Harry, d'où vous viens votre intérêt pour la gestion de Casino ? »

« De mon tuteur. C'est à lui que tout appartient, je m'occupe de la gérance de deux de ses 7 établissements. Mais il ne me demande jamais rien, j'ai carte banche sur tout. »

« Ca doit être fantastique d'être déjà aussi indépendant à votre âge ! » S'extasia Draco, des étoiles pleins les yeux.

Harry était de plus en plus sous le charme. D'habitude il avait droit à « Jouir d'une telle position à votre âge vous promet une puissante place dans l'avenir ! » « Vous devez être sacrement riche ! » « Mon dieu, beau, jeune, riche et puissant ! Épousez-moi ! » La réaction de Draco était tellement candide…

« Je dois avouer que la liberté est le bien le plus rare et le plus précieux que je possède jusqu'à présent. »

« Je suis jaloux… » Rajouta Draco, ses yeux se perdant dans des rêves de liberté, sous le regard attentif d'Harry.

Ils parlèrent de leur vie respective pendant un bon moment. Et pas loin d'eux, une chasse peu commune avait lieu…

* * *

Zach tournoyait dans les galeries du Hard Rock à la recherche de son petit frère d'adoption. Ce dernier n'était pas au Planet, ni dans son bureau au Hard Rock. Il finissait par se demander s'il avait été enlevé ! Il s'apprêtait à entrer dans le club de jazz quand tout a coup, une main se posa sur sa bouche, un bras passa violement autour de sa taille et il fut tiré en arrière à travers un couloir et être jeté dans un ascenseur.

« Mais enfin ça va pas ! Vous êtes fou ! »

« Calmez-vous Mr Manawydden ! »

« Black ! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ! »

« Je protège mon patron ! »

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

« Il est en rendez-vous très important vous auriez tout gâché ! »

« Un rendez-vous important ? Avec qui ? »

« Ce que vous pouvez être curieux quand vous vous ennuyez ! »

Zach lui fit un sourire éloquent qui fit soupirer de lassitude le grand brun. Il le mena à la salle de surveillance et lui pointa un écran où l'on apercevait Harry en grande conversation avec Draco.

« Oh ! »

« Vous comprenez mieux maintenant ? »

« Oh oui tout à fait ! Il faut que j'aille voir ça de plus près ! »

« Pas question ! »

Et ainsi commença une bataille mémorable…

* * *

« Alors Draco combien de temps avez-vous prévu de rester ? »

« Une semaine. C'est déjà un miracle que mes parents m'aient autorisé à partir, je ne pouvais pas en demander plus. »

« Je comprends. Et bien, j'ai une semaine pour combler vos rêves de liberté alors » Lâcha Harry de son regard brûlant, son sourire de tombeur aux lèvres.

Le pauvre Draco ne savait plus au se mettre, il était rouge comme une écrevisse et ses neurones semblaient partis en voyage.

« Dites moi Draco, êtes vous amoureux ? »

« Je… Non, mais pourquoi cette question indiscrète ? »

« Par curiosité, un jeune homme comme vous doit se faire courtiser du matin au soir. »

« J'ai peur que vous ne parliez de votre cas. Moi, je suis cloitré dans un manoir depuis 18 ans. »

« Vous n'avez jamais eu de relation amoureuse ? »

« Non. » Draco baissa le regard et s'empourpra sous la gène des sous entendus contenus dans cette réponse.

Il ne vit pas le regard satisfait et possessif du brun. Cette innocente créature serait à lui. Il avait une semaine pour ça. Heureusement qu'Hermione rentrait demain.

Un employé arriva en sueur dans le club de Jazz, son regard affolé se posa sur son patron. Il couru vers lui en panique.

« Monsieur le directeur, venez vite ! »

« Qu'y a-t-il Neville ? Les jumeaux ont mis le feu quelque part ?»

«Non, Mr Manawydden et Mr Black sont en train de se battre dans le bloc sécu et on ne parvient pas à les arrêter ! »

Harry soupira et se leva.

« Très bien, raccompagnez ce jeune homme à ces amis dans la salle des jeux, ensuite prévenez Mr Lupin. »Il se tourna vers Draco « Je suis désolé que notre agréable entrevue se termine ainsi. Ne m'en tenez pas rigueur, ce n'est que partie remise » Termina t'il avec un clin d'œil.

« Bien sûr, ce fut un moment très agréable pour moi aussi. A bientôt alors. »

« Oh oui, le plus tôt possible Draco. Amusez vous bien ! »

« Merci, bonne fin de soirée ! »

Et Harry partit d'un pas rapide hors du club de Jazz, laissant derrière lui un petit blond très perturbé par cette rencontre.

* * *

En passant près de l'accueil, Harry interpella l'hôtesse d'accueil en chef.

« Ginny, je voudrais que tu déplaces Mr Malfoy, mets le dans la suite royale. Fais y livrer des Lys ou peut être des camélias roses… Non des Lys c'est très bien et glisse ceci dedans »

Fit-il en tendant une carte de visite au dos de laquelle quelques mots étaient écrits.

« Je veux qu'il ne manque de rien, et tout à mes frais. Champagne, caviar, accès illimité partout, cadeaux en tout genre, fait la totale ok ! Je veux qu'il goûte au paradis ! »

« Bien sûr Harry, pas de problème mais qui est-ce ? Un politique de Riddle ? »

« Pas du tout, c'est un ange Ginny ! » Répondit-il avec un clin d'œil mystérieux.

Puis il reparti aussi vite régler ce problème à la sécu. Sur le chemin, il rencontra Remus qui arrivait en courant.

« Je vais le tuer cette fois ! Je le saucissonne sur sa chaise et je l'égorge ! »

« Ne dit pas de bêtise Rem', j'ai besoin qu'il puisse aller chopper les fuyards en fraude ! »

« Ne pas frapper Manawydden ! Mais il est plus taré que je le pensais ! »

« Tu sais, Zach n'est pas sain d'esprit non plus… »

« Oui mais lui c'est le boss, il a le droit ! »

« Bah techniquement non, ce n'est pas votre patron. »

« Bref toujours est-il qu'il n'aurait pas dû ! »

« Je suis d'accord mais avant de le blâmer, parle lui ! »

« Tu es trop laxiste avec lui Harry ! »

Ils entrèrent dans la salle de sécu où les deux hommes tentaient de s'arracher mutuellement les cheveux.

« Des vrais gosses » Soupira Remus pendant qu'Harry contrôlait un fou rire.

Ils finirent par les séparer et Harry emmena Zach dans son bureau.

« Quand tu t'ennuies, évites d'agresser mon chef de la sécurité, il est utile lui ! »

« Eh ! Je n'ai rien fait, c'est lui qui m'a kidnappé quand j'approchais du club de jazz ! »

« Et bien, rappelle moi de lui dire merci. J'étais en charmante compagnie et j'aurai apprécié faire durer l'instant ! »

« Oui j'ai vu ça » Rétorqua le celte un sourire aux lèvres. Harry lui adressa un sourire complice.

« Sinon quoi de particulier ? »

« Et bien Tom et moi serions ravie de manger avec toi un de ces jours, on ne t'a pas vu depuis un moment.

« Je sais, mais avec Ron et Hermione en déplacement je ne pouvait pas m'absenter. »

« Tu l'as bien fait ce soir pour ton petit blondinet. »

« Oui mais ça c'était urgent. »

« Je ne te savais pas en manque d'amant. »

« Je ne le suis pas. Il est spécial. »

« Oh… »

« Interdiction de mener une de tes expériences bizarres, ne va pas me le pervertir ! »

« Voyons que vas-tu t'imaginer ! »

« Ne joue pas ça avec moi, je connais ce regard ! »

« Mouais… Bon je vais te laisser, je me suis absenté depuis un long moment maintenant, pas que ma présence au bureau soit indispensable, mais quand même, je dois au moins faire acte de présence ! »

« C'est ça, va donc empêcher tes employés de travailler correctement. »

« Cela ne change rien à mon invitation à dîner ! »

« Je vous appellerez bientôt. »

« Ton blond passe même avant nous ? Tu me fais de la peine. » Rajouta t'il avec une moue boudeuse.

« Ne sois pas ridicule. Le weekend approche, je doute que même Tom ai le temps pour ça. »

« Tu as sûrement raison. Bon allez, moustique travail bien ! »

Zach ébouriffa un peu plus les cheveux du brun, sous un grognement agacé de ce dernier qui le fit rire. Il disparu du Hard Rock, laissant un directeur pensif, échaffaudant des plans burlesques pour séduire sa nouvelle cible.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Draco était dans les nuages, et ses amis s'agaçaient de ne pas réussir à capter son attention. Lorsqu'une bouteille de champagne, non commandée, leur fut servie après s'être vu offrir toutes leurs commandes, Blaise craqua.

« Mais enfin Draco, tu vas nous dire ce qui s'est passé ! » Cria-t-il en secouant son meilleur ami par les épaules. »

« Mais de quoi tu parles ? Il ne s'est pas passé grand-chose ! »

« Pas grand-chose ? On te traite comme un prince et tu dis qu'il ne s'est pas passé grand-chose ! Tu nous prends pour des pigeons ! »

« On a juste discuté ! Pas la peine de me hurler dessus ! »

« JE NE HURLE PAS ! »

« Blaise ! » S'écrièrent les 4 autres en parfaite harmonie.

Ce dernier se renfrogna et s'enfonça dans son siège.

« Draco qu'as tu pu lui dire pour qu'il t'adresse autant d'attentions ? » demanda calmement Pansy

« Mais puisque je vous dis que j'ai rien dit ou fait de spécial ! Maintenant lâchez moi ! »

« Très bien. Mais tu as dû lui faire forte impression. »

« C'est le pantalon en cuir à tout les coups ! » Déclara Millicente.

Les yeux de Blaise semblèrent s'écarquiller et un sourire entendu vint ourler ses lèvres.

« Mais bien sûr, suis-je bête… C'était pourtant évident… »

« Evident ? »

« Il essaye de d'acheter tes faveurs, c'est le genre d'homme qui résoud tout par l'argent. »

Affirma le métis, sous le regard interloqué de ses amis. Pour Draco ce fût l'électrochoc.

Etait-ce vrai ? Pourtant le directeur n'avait eu aucun geste déplacés, il avait était attentif et respectueux. De plus, il n'était pas le genre d'homme à avoir besoin d'user de sa position, son physique parlait pour lui !

« Je ne pense pas, Blaise. Ca ne lui ressemble pas. »

« Oh je t'en pris Dray, tu ne l'a vu que quelques heures ! Que connais-tu de lui ! »

« Je… » Troublé et agacé, le jeune blond parti de la table d'un pas pressé.

« Draco où vas-tu ? Dray reviens ne fais pas le susceptible ! » Mais voyant le blond continuer sur sa lancée, Blaise abandonna. « Quelle tête de mule celui-ci ! »

« Tu ne récoltes que ce que tu as semé Blaise » Assena Théo, silencieux depuis le début de la dispute.

Plus personne ne dit mot jusqu'à ce que Pansy décide de parler de son programme de shopping du lendemain pour détendre l'atmosphère…

Draco arriva à sa chambre énervé. De quel droit Blaise pouvait insinuer de telles choses ! Il n'avait rien vu ni entendu du moment partagé avec le beau brun. Et Draco n'avait rien d'un homme que l'on achète ! Il ne semblait pas être dans le besoin ! L'argent du brun était peut être même moins important que sa richesse familiale ! Et ça, le directeur avait dû s'en douter !

Il passa la carte magnétique pour ouvrir sa chambre mais un voyant rouge lui indiqua un problème avec sa carte. Il réessaya et obtint à nouveau le même résultat. Pestant contre le sort qui s'acharne quand vous êtes en colère, il descendit à l'accueil faire remagnétiser sa carte.

Il s'adressa à une jolie rouquine aux yeux bleus qui semblait de particulièrement bonne humeur.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous jeune homme ? »

« Ma carte ne fonctionne plus. »

« Faite moi voir ça ? C'était quelle chambre ? »

« La 1022 »

« Ah c'est normal ! » Ajouta-t-elle les yeux pétillants de malice et dévisageant en détail le blond. « Et bien, je comprends mieux son engouement… » Murmura t'elle pour elle-même.

« Pardon ? »

« Non rien, vous avez été changé de chambre. Tenez voici votre nouvelle carte. Dernier étage sur votre gauche. »

« Merci beaucoup mais quelles sont les raisons de ce changement ? »

« Ordre du patron, je n'en sais pas plus » Mentit t'elle d'un regard amusé.

« Bien merci Melle… »

« Weasley, Ginny Weasley, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit surtout n'hésitez pas à me le demander. »

« Bien je vous remercie, bonne fin de soirée. »

« Vous aussi Monsieur Malfoy. »

Et il reparti vers l'ascenseur. Il fut surpris et enchanté de la suite qu'on lui avait alloué. Elle était splendidement décorée, immense et chaleureuse. Respirant le luxe et le charme. Un immense bouquet de Lys était posé sur la table du petit salon privé. Draco traversa l'entrée, appréciant la vue grâce aux cloisons de verre, Las Vegas s'illuminant de toutes ses lumières. Il s'intéressa au bouquet et remarqua une carte dissimulée dans les fleurs.

_« Pour faire de votre éphémère liberté un rêve de chaque instant. Joyeux anniversaire. Harry.»_

Draco sentit une douce chaleur se propager au creux de son ventre et un sourire niai se plaquer sur son visage. Avait-il atterri au Paradis en se rapprochant de l'Enfer ?

* * *

_**Fin du chapitre… **_


	3. Liberté

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages sont à J.K Rowling, sauf Zach, Alex, Night, Nausicaa, Yan et Toshiya.

**Attention** les personnages de Mme Rowling **sont OOC** pour les besoin de mon histoire mais surtout parce que je n'ai pas la prétention de connaitre aussi bien la psychologie des personnages que leur auteur. Par respect je préfère donc les adapter.

**Couple : HP/DM** principalement

* * *

_**Chapitre 3 : Liberté

* * *

**_

**PoV Draco**

Je me réveille, ébloui par la luminosité de cette chambre bien trop grande pour moi. Déjà qu'au manoir ma chambre est grande, celle-ci fait au moins le double ! Je ne sais toujours pas ce qui m'a valu tout ces privilèges mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. Le directeur est un homme charmant, qui sait se montrer agréable avec ses invités.

Le réveil m'indique qu'il est 13h00. Mon horloge biologique à encore sonnée. Je ne dormirai jamais plus de 8h00 d'affilées !

Je me traine jusqu'à la baignoire pour tester ces huiles de bain qui me font envies depuis hier soir et j'en profite pour commander un petit déjeuner continental à l'accueil. Quitte à profiter de cette liberté autant ne rien s'épargner !

Le plateau arrive en 5 minutes et je suis impressionné par la quantité de plats servis ! Un Lys, posé sur le plateau, me fait soupçonner que le directeur n'y est pas étranger. Je souri en le portant à mon nez, pour en inspirer les douces effluves.

Mais bientôt les paroles de Blaise me reviennent en mémoire et je délaisse la fleur. Le directeur est il vraiment aussi intéressé que mon meilleur ami le dit ? J'étais tellement troublé hier que j'en ai laissé tomber toute mes barrières. J'aurai dû être plus prudent, finalement Blaise a raison je ne le connais pas. Je devrai peut être m'excuser mais père n'approuverai pas. Un Malfoy assume ses décisions. Je ne reviendrai pas sur ma colère légitime, Blaise n'a qu'à se mêler de ses affaires !

Finalement ce petit déjeuner ne me tente pas tant que ça… je suis pathétique ! C'est mon anniversaire, je suis à Vegas, libre pour la première fois de ma vie et je trouve le moyen de me prendre la tète dès le premier soir pour des futilités ! Partons plutôt en exploration de cet hôtel de luxe !

Je file sous la douche et me munie d'une serviette de bain et de mon maillot. De toute ma vie je n'ai que rarement pu profiter d'une piscine ! Il faut dire que le climat anglais n'est pas des plus idéal pour cela !

Je me perds un peu dans les couloirs mais fini par trouver la sorti menant à la piscine. Il y a peu de monde et je m'installe dans une sorte de tente aux couleurs chaudes qui me protégera du soleil, je ne me fait pas d'illusion avec ma peau je risque la brûlure au troisième degrés !

Je passe une bonne heure à me relaxer dans l'eau ! C'est tellement agréable de pouvoir faire ce que l'on veut comme acrobaties sans qu'un maître nageur ne vous rappelle le programme de nage prévu par votre mère ! Je commande un cocktail de fruit sans alcool et retourne m'installer sur mon matelas toujours protégé par les tentures orangées.

Mon regard se pause sur la foule qui a commencée à arriver et je le revois alors !

Superbe dans son costume noir, toujours aussi charismatique. Il doit tout de même avoir chaud… Il est en train d'accueillir se qui me semble être un Emir. Sûrement un client important pour qu'il aille le recevoir lui-même. J'aurai aimé qu'il m'accueille moi aussi… Je ne le quitte pas des yeux mais lui ne semble pas s'apercevoir de ma présence. Il faut dire aussi que je suis de l'autre coté de la piscine. En tout cas, il ne passe pas inaperçu !

« Salut beau blond ! »

Il est quand même beau il faut être honnête. Ces yeux verts incroyables et ces cheveux en pagaille lui donnent un aspect sauvage unique !

« Jeune homme ? Vous m'écoutez ? »

Oui, il n'y a pas à tergiverser, cet homme est physiquement parfait !

« Jeune homme ? »

Une main sur mon épaule me sort de mes pensées. Je coule un regard furibond sur l'inconnue qui m'a sorti de ma contemplation. C'est une grande brune à forte poitrine, la bouche en cœur, des yeux affreusement bleus. Je suppose qu'elle doit plaire. Moi elle m'agace juste par le fait qu'elle respire !

« Que voulez-vous ? »

Je demande froidement. Elle semble un peu surprise mais recommence à sourire bêtement. Je suis sûr que c'est une croqueuse d'héritiers. C'est Blaise qui les appelle comme ça…

« Je vous sens bien seul, j'ai pensé qu'un peu de compagnie vous ferez plaisir ! »

« Et bien rendez service à l'humanité, arrêtez de penser et aller parasiter l'espace vital de quelqu'un d'autre. »

Son sourire s'efface enfin. Elle tente un départ digne en me lançant un regard de cruche terrifiant. Je tourne mon regard à nouveau vers mon beau brun mais malheureusement il n'est plus là… Décidément cette fille est une plaie pour l'humanité !

* * *

**PoV Harry**

Comment ai-je pu commettre une erreur pareille ! Mais c'est aussi la faute de Ginny ! Elle aurait pu me le dire que la chambre était réservée ! Elle voyait bien que je n'étais pas dans mon état normal !

Mon dieu comment vais-je pouvoir expliquer à l'Emir de Bahreïn que sa suite a malencontreusement était offerte à un jeune blondinet que je tente de mettre dans mon lit !

Il va me tuer !

Hermione va me tuer !

Et si par malheur il l'apprend, Tom va me tuer ! Et Zach va beaucoup en rire !

A le voilà ! Aller on prend le sourire commercial ! Courage Harry !

« Emir Hamad ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir dans mon établissement ! »

« Monsieur Potter ! C'est toujours une joie pour moi de revenir ! »

« J'espère qu'encore une fois tout sera à votre convenance ! »

« Je n'en doute pas ! Cette suite royale est toujours décorée avec un gout des plus exquis ! »

« Oh, et bien justement en ce qui concerne votre suite nous avons eu un petit accident. »

« Rien de grave j'espère ? »

« Non, juste une rock star un peu trop dechaînée… Vous savez comment sont les musiciens de nos jours… plus aucun respect pour le travail d'autrui. »

« Bien sûr je comprend. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais prendre mes disposition au Mirage, Mr Manawydden n'y verra aucun inconvénients. »

« Je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi de vous recevoir, néanmoins il y a peu j'ai reçu la gérance du Planet Hollywood, y avez-vous déjà séjourné ? »

« Oh je n'en ai pas le souvenir, mais vous connaissez mon gout pour les vieilles habitudes. »

« Bien sûr, mais je me permets d'insister, la suite royale du Planet vient d'être entièrement refaite, et mon équipe est presque la même que celle dont vous êtes habitué au Hard Rock. Si jamais elle ne vous convient pas, j'irai moi-même arranger votre suite au Mirage. »

Il me regarde septique… Il regarde la piscine en réfléchissant, c'est pourtant pas comme si j'essayais de lui vendre un avion ! Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il a à fixer cette piscine comme ça !

Je tourne la tête et là je comprends... Il fixe la jolie brune en train de faire du rentre dedans à ce petit blond. Petit blond ? Eh ! Mais c'est mon petit blond ! A qui elle croit s'adresser cette nymphomane ambulante ! Il n'a pas l'air franchement intéressé… Elle ne va quand même pas se mettre à pleurer si ? Je ne sais pas ce qui lui répond mais ça lui fait de l'effet…

« J'accepte Mr Potter. Mais essayer d'obtenir quelques informations sur cette belle brune. »

« Je n'y manquerai pas, veuillez me suivre Emir Hamad. »

Je m'éloigne de la piscine et du petit blond qui va devenir la proie de toutes les chasseuses d'homme de cet hôtel… Je pourrai envoyer Ginny faire diversion ? Je suis pathétique…

« Bonjour Mr Potter ! »

Je me retourne et aperçois les amis de mon petit blond. Tant mieux, ils vont aller chasser les dangereuses nymphomanes.

« Bonjour jeunes gens ! Alors comment s'est passée votre première nuit dans mon hôtel ? »

« Excellente ! Toutefois, sans vouloir abuser de votre temps, nous avons perdu notre ami Draco Malfoy, il a été changé de chambre et nous ne le trouvons nulle part. »

M'adresse l'ami métis, Blaise il me semble.

« Je viens de l'apercevoir à la piscine. »

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche là bas tout seul cet imbécile ! » S'énerve la brune.

« Pansy ferme la ! C'est un grand garçon, tu sais très bien comment il traite les gens lorsqu'il est seul. » La corrige son amie blonde.

Intéressent comme information, il ne serait pas si démuni que ça ?

« Merci pour cette information Mr Potter, bonne journée ! »

« A vous aussi Mr Zabini. Jeune gens profitez bien de vos vacances et passez mes amitiés à Mr Malfoy. »

« Nous n'oublierons pas. »

Je les laisse rejoindre mon petit blond et accompagne mon émir au Planet. Je ne sais toujours pas ce que je vais bien pourvoir dire à Hermione. Et dire qu'ils reviennent dans seulement une heure…

* * *

**PoV Draco**

« Hola voyageur ! »

« Bonjour Mili »

« Draco ! Mais que fais tu seul dans un endroit ou les dangers pour ta sécurité sont plus nombreux que les produits de beauté dans mon vanity ! »

« Pansy tu n'es pas ma mère ! Et regarde tu vois bien qu'il ne m'est rien arrivé ! »

Blais reste en retrait, le regard plongé dans la piscine… Il doit m'en vouloir encore pour hier. C'est pourtant lui qui a commencé !

« Je ne suis pas sûr que cette ambiance tendue soit le meilleur cadeau d'anniversaire que tu puisses offrir à Dray, Blaise… »

J'offre un regard reconnaissant à la sagesse de Théo et j'entends Blaise soupirer. Finalement il s'approche de moi et plante son regarde dans le mien.

« Espèce de sale gamin pourri gâté narcissique et dragueur ! Préviens la prochaine fois que tu changes de chambres ! Espèce d'égoïste, garder la chambre royale rien que pour soi ! Et nous qui pensions être tes amis ! Ca mérite une punition exemplaire ! »

Et sur ces bonnes paroles je vois ce grand métis se jeter sur moi pour une séance de chatouilles des plus traumatisantes !

Après cet instant de détente au bord de l'immense piscine de l'hôtel, Pansy qui ne cessait de gesticuler depuis plus d'une heure finit par nous révéler la raison de cette agitation… A mon plus grand malheur…

« Il faut que nous allions visiter les boutiques ! Enfin vous vous rendez compte ! Draco n'a jamais connu une séance de shopping digne de ce nom ! Il ne connait que les tailleurs à domicile! Raffiné comme il est, il ne peut qu'adorer ! »

« Pansy, ne prend pas Draco comme excuse à ton envie frénétique de shopping ! » La sermonna Mili.

« Mais enfin ! Draco, dis quelque chose ! »

Et voilà, le regard larmoyant… Je pourrai réfuter, lui envoyer une remarque cinglante qui lui enverrai ses envies de shopping hors de son cerveau. Mais nous sommes là, ensemble, pour le plaisir de tous, pas seulement du mien. Alors pourquoi pas ?

« Je n'y vois aucune objection. »

Je vois du coin de l'œil Blaise miner une pendaison, et un regard de Theo qui m'annonce une mort douloureuse.

Que voulez vous, ma bonté me perdra !

* * *

**PoV Harry**

Mais enfin quel âge j'ai ! Je suis la comme un gamin à redouter l'arrivée de ma secrétaire ! C'est un comble ! Je tourne comme un lion en cage… Je pourrai descendre me détendre à la piscine… Non ça suffit avec cette obsession ! Laisse le gamin profiter de ses vacances Harry ! Bon sang maitrise tes hormones !

Un claquement de porte me sort de mes pensées quelque peu libidineuses…

« HARRY JAMES POTTER RIDDLE ! »

« Présent… »

« ET TU OSES ENCORE FAIRE DE L'HUMOUR ! »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de voir Ron rire comme un bossu derrière sa furie de femme qui elle agite un doigt menaçant dans ma direction.

« Ecoute Hermione, ce n'est pas la peine de te mettre dans un état pareil, il n'y a rien de grave ! »

Je vois Ron commencer à rire encore plus fort rien qu'à la pensée de la réaction prochaine de sa chère et tendre… Et si je le licenciais ? Je n'ai pas réellement besoin de lui, si ?

« RIEN DE GRAVE ! »

Je la vois mettre la main sur son cœur comme prise d'un malaise, elle va se jeter sur la chaise la plus proche en marmonnant mille et une malédictions à mon encontre. Ron se roule sur la moquette, les larmes de rires dévalant sur son visage rougi, faite qu'il s'étouffe avec sa langue !

« Alors si il n'y a rien de grave, explique moi comment la chambre royale du Hard Rock peut se retrouvée dans un état si lamentable que tu doives envoyer L'EMIR DE BAHREIN, NOTRE plus IMPORTANT client DE CE MOIS dans celle du Planet ? »

« La chambre n'a rien, elle est en parfait état, j'ai juste voulu orienter l'Emir vers l'autre établissement pour qu'il puisse en vanter les mérites afin que la rentabilité du Planet augmente. »

Je trouve ce mensonge convainquant, je l'ai répété dix fois devant mon miroir et je me trouve tout à fait crédible. Visiblement, pas elle, ni son crétin de mari qui se tient le ventre tellement il rit…

« La vérité, immédiatement ! »

« Mais c'est la vérité ! »

« Oh non là, j'en peux plus, arrêtez je vais mourir ! » S'exclama l'autre crétin.

« Ronald Billius Weasley, cette conversation ne vous regarde pas, alors tenez vous tranquille et laissez nous discuter ! »

Cette façon qu'elle a de prononcer votre nom entier est à frémir… Mais elle n'a plus d'effet sur son mari depuis quelque mois déjà… Peut être depuis leur 5ème divorce ?

« Je ne pouvez pas manquer ça ! La tête d'Harry ! Tu devrais te voir mon vieux, c'est digne d'une comédie à la française ! »

« Ron, je suis de l'avis de ta femme, ferme-la et fais toi oublier ! »

Je grogne à l'intention de l'insupportable rouquin. Il s'installe contre le mur et essaye de retenir les soubresauts qui agitent encore ses épaules. Je refixe mon intention sur ma secrétaire. Elle me fixe attendant une réponse plus réaliste.

« Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi ma réponse n'est pas crédible. »

« Parce que tu t'en tape de la rentabilité du Planet, il cartonne déjà. Riddle ne t'a rien dit à ce sujet il me semble ? C'est plutôt le genre le conseil qu'il donnerait à Manawydden qui lui aussi s'en tape. A la limite Alex s'en souci, mais le Mirage n'a pas besoin, lui non plus de ce genre de plan. Alors donne-moi la vraie raison de la délocalisation de l'Emir. »

Je soupire. Elle va m'étrangler c'est sûr. Mais que voulez-vous, cet ange blond m'obsède !

« C'est un autre client de l'hôtel qui occupe la suite en ce moment. »

« Qui donc ? Nous n'attendions pas d'autre personnalité cette semaine ? »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment une « personnalité », c'est disons, un client spécial pour moi. »

« Ne me dit pas que tu as fait changer de chambre à l'un des Emirs les plus puissants de la planète pour un futur plan cul ? »

Je verrai presque la fumée sortir de ses oreilles alors que son mari recommence à se tordre de rire.

« Encore mieux que je ne l'espérai » S'exclame t'il, le traitre…

« Et bien, ce n'est pas vraiment un plan cul, c'est plus spécial que ça… »

« Oh c'est trop bon ! Je peux mourir maintenant, j'aurai tout vu ! »

« Ronald fermes là ! » S'écrie avant moi ma douce secrétaire…

Elle soupire. J'ai l'air d'un gosse devant sa maîtresse d'école après avoir fait tombé le tableau de la classe.

« Et peut on savoir qui est ce client qui va coûter des milles et des cents à l'hôtel ? »

« Draco Malfoy. »

Elle lève un sourcil surprit. Elle sait quelque chose que j'ignore, je le sens…

« Malfoy ? Comme la famille aristocrate anglaise ? »

« Tout à fait, l'héritier de la famille plus précisément. » Là c'est moi qui fronce les sourcils, que sait-elle ?

« Oh… » Se contente t'elle d'ajouter.

L'avantage c'est que Ron à finit de rire. Il fronce lui aussi les sourcils, mais une grimace mauvaise sur ses lèvres me laisse présager que lui aussi sait quelque chose que j'ignore…

« Le fils de Lucius est dans l'hôtel. Ça alors… »

« Qui est Lucius ? Que savez-vous tous les deux que je ne sais pas ! » Ils m'énervent à la fin !

« Lucius Malfoy est un avocat célèbre en Angleterre. Il est connu pour respect des principes familiaux ancestraux et surtout pour être un homme cruel, sans sentiments, ce qui fait de lui un très bon avocat. Il n'a plus perdu un seul procès depuis 15 ans. C'est connu aussi que son fils est exactement comme son père et que rare sont ceux qui ont pus l'approcher car il reste dans sa cage dorée. »

« Et bien vous avez tord. D'après la description du père, le fils n'a rien à voir. Et le terme « prison dorée » serait plus approprié, il ne cherchai qu'à s'en échapper de cette prison. »

« Ce type est une ordure Harry, c'est lui qui a mis en prison Percy alors qu'il était innocent. Un pourri, il savait que Percy n'avait rien fait, il l'a quand même humilié, a taché la réputation de la famille et c'est pour ça que nous sommes venu aux Etats-Unis. Ca m'étonnerait qu'une erreur de la nature telle que lui ai pu engendrer autre chose qu'un monstre. »

« Pour la seconde fois Ron, tu as tord. Draco n'est pas comme ça. »

« Harry, je ne connais pas Draco, mais je connais bien Lucius, je l'ai croisée plus d'une fois à la cour Londonienne. Méfie-toi. Peut être as-tu raison, je ne vois pas Lucius comme un père aimant qui prendrai le temps d'élever son fils, donc peut être est il différent, mais la famille Malfoy est puissante et dangereuse, fais attention. »

La mise en garde d'Hermione m'énerve. Ils ne connaissent pas Draco. De ce que j'en ai vu, il est impossible qu'il soit comme ce qu'ils me décrivent de son père.

« J'aime beaucoup Draco, peut importe quel père il peut bien avoir, le mien est loin d'être un enfant de cœur. Et pourtant il ne me semble pas que je sois la copie de Tom Marvolo Riddle. J'ai envi de connaitre l'héritier Malfoy, peut importe ce que vous en pensez. Je vous serez gré de le traiter avec le respect dû à un client de marque. Cette conversation est close. J'espère que vos vacances se sont bien passées, sur ce, si vous n'avez pas d'autres questions à poser, au travail ! »

Pourquoi je m'emporte à ce point, ce n'était qu'un conseil de la part de mes meilleurs amis. Pourquoi leur avis m'énerve comme ça ! Ce démon blond me rend déjà fou…

* * *

**PoV Draco**

J'ai une révélation à faire. Et pas n'importe laquelle. Une révélation douloureuse pour mon estime. Mais la vérité est là. J'ADORE LE SHOPPING ! J'adore cette adrénaline quand mes yeux entre dans une boutique et commence à repérer les assortiments de vêtements possibles qui mettraient mon corps en valeur, ou celui de mes amis. Ils ont d'ailleurs décrété que j'étais pire que Pansy mais surtout que j'étais plus doué… Je peux créer des assortiments originaux qui ne peuvent aller qu'à une seule personne. Les vêtements, selon les formes qu'ils épousent, et l'assortiment que l'on en fait, peuvent se transformer. Devenir autre chose qu'un tissu cousu à la chaîne. Et je trouve ça fantastique !

Nous avons passés plus de trois heures dans les boutiques de luxe du Hard Rock, est ce fut les trois heures les plus excitantes de ma vie ! Comme une révélation ! Nous avons bien entendu dévalisé les boutiques. Je suis exténué mais sur un nuage ! J'aimerai faire ça toute ma vie ! Si mon père savait ça… Il me tuerait après m'avoir insulté de mille noms possible pouvant me faire honte. Mais la réalité est là. J'adore les fringues ! J'adore le shopping, j'adore créer de nouvelles combinaisons de vêtements qui font ressortir ce que l'homme à de plus beau physiquement.

Je suis bien un Malfoy pour donner autant d'importance à l'apparence…

« Dray t'es prêt ? »

« Non Blaise, mais je m'active ! »

Ce soir on retourne dans la folie du jeu. On est vendredi, il y aura plus de monde. Peut être reverrais-je Harry. J'en doute, il doit être débordé… Néanmoins, je ne peux m'empêcher d'espérer qu'il prendra quelques minutes de son temps pour venir me saluer… Je suis désespérant de niaiserie…

J'enfile ma chemise noire aux rayures argentées cintrée. Elle suit à merveille mes fines courbes et met en valeur mes yeux et mon teint. Elle enlève également cette impression de petit garçon inoffensif que je traine ces derniers temps et la remplace par un air plus dangereux. J'aime l'image que j'ai de moi dans le miroir de ma salle de bain. Sensuel, dangereux, et pur à la fois. J'attache mes cheveux à l'aide d'un lacé en cuir. Pour faire plus adulte. J'enfile un pantalon noir qui sculpte mes jambes fines. Décidément ce soir, je trouve que j'ai plus de classe que d'habitude. Je parais plus sur de moi. Plus Malfoy aussi, mais bon, je ne vais pas renier ce que je suis. Et puis cette sensation grisante de liberté m'enivre. Je ne veux plus me poser de question sur ce que je laisse paraître.

Je sors de la salle de bain et le sifflement de Blaise à mon encontre me confirme la vision que j'avais de moi.

« Et beh, il a grandit notre petit prince. Si avec ça tu ne le fait pas tomber comme une mouche ton directeur, je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui faut ! »

« Arrête Blaise, il aura sûrement mieux à faire ce soir que de venir me compter fleurette ! »

Je réplique acerbe à mon meilleur ami, pourtant j'aimerai bien que mes paroles soit fausses…

La salle de jeu dégage une odeur de parfum féminin couteux, de cigare de luxe, et d'alcool fort. Je vois certains regards glisser sur moi, mais j'ai pris le masque frigide de la famille Malfoy, et transperce quiconque oserai m'approcher. Je me sens puissant malgré ma carrure de nain de jardin.

« Ca fait plaisir de te voir t'affirmer » me glisse Théo à l'oreille.

Je reste pantois. M'affirmer ? C'est donc ça…

On joue pendant ensemble un moment, jusqu'à ce que Blaise, Mili et Théo se dirige vers la table de poker. Je n'aime pas le poker, je suis affreusement nul. Pas qu'aux autres jeux je sois bon, mais le poker ce n'est vraiment pas mon truc. Pansy roucoule avec un serveur et je me dirige vers une table étrangement vide de black jack.

Seul un homme, au alentour de la quarantaine affronte la croupière. Cette dernière, contrairement aux autres que j'ai pu voir aux tables, affiche une foule d'émotions. Narquoise, moqueuse, fière, et vainqueur. J'aurai dû me méfier mais un tel comportement m'intrigue et je m'assoie à la table. Elle me regarde surprise, fait une grimace, visiblement je la dérange. Elle lève les yeux vers la camera de surveillance et ses lèvres articulent un mot que je ne comprends pas. Puis reviens sur le jeu. Je lis son badge. Elle s'appelle Nausicaa. Elle a les yeux bleus cerclés de noir, très jolie. Les cheveux noir coupé de façon original lui arrivant aux épaules. La peau claire, elle doit faire 1 m 65 tout au plus si elle ne mettait pas des chaussures avec de si haut talons !

Elle est jolie, et semble vraiment dangereuse et en même temps très originale. Il se dégage d'elle un magnétisme étrange, qui fait que l'on se méfie, mais qu'on veut tout de même l'approcher. Elle distribue de nouveau les cartes. On mise, l'homme à ma droite se tend un peu plus et gesticule, mal à l'aise. Le sourire vainqueur de Nausicaa s'agrandit un peu plus. Elle a gagné, et elle le sait. Moi personnellement je ne sais pas comment elle peut le savoir, et je ne pourrai pas approfondir plus mon étude. Un éclair vert émeraude me fait tourner la tête. Harry s'approche à grand pas de moi, il à l'air agacé. Que se passes-t-il à cette table pour le mettre de cette humeur ?

Mon étonnement s'accroit quand je le vois faire un signe de tête à sa croupière et s'emparer de mon bras dans un geste un peu brutale. Je m'écroule presque de ma chaise et déjà il repart dans la direction d'où il est venu, mon poignet solidement ancré dans sa main.

Il me fait mal, la situation m'énerve et il marche trop vite !

« Harry lâchez-moi ! » Je lui cris avec tout mon mécontentement actuel.

Il semble revenir à la réalité. S'arrête et se tourne vers moi et comme s'il avait été brulé, relâche mon douloureux poignet que je rapproche contre mon torse. Je lui envoie un regard noir et attend ses explications. D'accord j'avais envi de le voir, mais ce n'était pas tout à fait le scénario que j'avais prévu !

« Je suis désolé d'avoir été si brusque. J'étais préoccupé, il fallait que je te sorte de cette table au plus vite et je n'ai pas fit attention à la force que je mettais dans mes gestes. »

« Pourrais-je avoir une explication à un tel comportement ? »

Il s'est conduit comme un rustre, je ne pense pas demander la lune !

« Bien sûr »

Il passe une main gênée dans ses cheveux toujours aussi indisciplinés et je le sens las, fatigué. Je m'en voudrai presque de lui avoir parlé sur ce ton bien, qu'il le méritait.

Je m'approche de lui et pose ma main sur son bras, l'arrachant à la contemplation de ses chaussures.

« Peut être pourrions nous aller ailleurs pour cela ? »

Je lui dis d'un ton plus doux, accompagné d'un sourire conciliant.

Il est surprit, mais me renvoi un sourire rassuré et ses yeux recommencent à pétiller. Il me tend son bras que j'accepte volontiers, et nous voilà reparti pour un tête à tête qui me laisse nerveux mais terriblement heureux… C'est définitif, Harry Potter m'a rendu niai !

* * *

_**FIN DU CHAPITRE **_


	4. Black Jack

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages sont à J.K Rowling, sauf Zach, Alex, Night, Nausicaa, Yan et Toshiya.

**Attention** les personnages de Mme Rowling **sont OOC** pour les besoin de mon histoire mais surtout parce que je n'ai pas la prétention de connaitre aussi bien la psychologie des personnages que leur auteur. Par respect je préfère donc les adapter.

**Couple : HP/DM** principalement

* * *

_**Chapitre 4 : Black Jack

* * *

**_

**Vendredi soir, plusieurs heures avant qu'Harry ne kidnappe Draco.**

La pluie tombait sur Las Vegas en ce vendredi 7 juin. Droit devant la baie vitrée, les mains dans le dos, Tom Riddle regardait son empire.

Que de chemin parcouru depuis son enfance dans cet orphelinat sordide. Que de surprises également. La vie est définitivement une notion insaisissable et inexplicable.

Un coup de téléphone le sorti de ses songes et il se dirigea d'un pas tranquille vers son bureau.

« Oui Night. » Répondit-il de sa voix froide et rauque.

Ça ne pouvait être que Night. Sa secrétaire était la seule à avoir le droit de l'appeler sur cette ligne. Elle le faisait rarement. Tom avait trouvé la perle rare. L'amie d'enfance d'Alex Revest, la gérante officieuse du Mirage, était une jeune femme brillante, au caractère froid et mystérieux, mais dotée d'un professionnalisme à toute épreuve.

«Votre fils demande à emprunter Nausicaa. »

Bien que surprit, Tom ne laissa rien paraître de son trouble.

« Pourquoi n'envoie- t-il pas sa sécurité ? »

Il ne voulait pas appeler Nausicaa. Sa croupière était actuellement en congé et la faire venir demanderai sûrement un dédommagement hors de prix…

« Un récidiviste. »

Un soupir se fit entendre.

« Toshiya travail-t-il aujourd'hui ? »

« Non. »

Décidément, ce n'est pas son soir…

« Alex pourrait-elle la convaincre ? »

« J'en doute, Zach l'a rendu folle hier soir et elle est toujours en colère contre lui ce soir. Son sang froid ne sera pas assez pour venir à bout de l'humeur de Nausicaa. »

« Je suppose que tu ne veux pas non plus t'en charger ? »

« Je ne suis pas assez payée pour ça. »

Nouveau soupire.

« Très bien, si il la veut, il n'a qu'à la faire venir lui-même. »

« D'accord. »

La jeune femme raccrocha, et Tom poussa un dernier soupire. Si Nausicaa venait, la nuit serait longue… Aucun doute que la jeune femme passerait le voir… Peut être que pour une fois il devrait appeler Zach à son bureau… Il détournerait la conversation… mais son amant lui demanderait sûrement une compensation en échange de ce service…

Tom se remit devant la fenêtre. Il savait que les soirées de pluie sur Vegas n'étaient jamais ordinaires. Cela ne l'empêcha pas d'espérer qu'un événement détournerait l'attention de sa meilleure croupière afin qu'elle oublie son existence…

* * *

**Dans le bureau d'Harry au casino Hard Rock**

Tapant de ses ongles parfaitement manucurés le bureau de son patron, Hermione attendait le coup de téléphone de son homologue du bureau Riddle. Son patron l'agaçait grandement à tourner en rond au milieu de la pièce depuis que Black était venu annoncer le retour de McNair.

McNair… Un ancien client qui avait fait perdre beaucoup d'argent au Mirage à une époque. Zachary Manawydden, avec sa verve habituelle avait vite fait de le faire fuir un bon moment de Vegas. Malheureusement, l'inconscient était revenu faire fortune au Hard Rock.

Et quand Zach ne suffit pas à faire fuir définitivement les clients gênants… On fait appel à Nausicaa. Seulement cette dernière était une employée de Riddle uniquement. Affectée à ses casinos, elle n'est pas sensée se rendre dans les autres établissements gérés par Harry et Zach. C'est pourquoi il faut tout d'abord demander son accord au grand patron.

Harry avait en personne appelé Night, la froide et incisive secrétaire de son père adoptif, et attendait maintenant l'accord de ce dernier.

Une sonnerie stridente s'éleva dans la pièce, sortant Harry et Hermione de leurs pensées. Harry répondit calmement, espérant que son tuteur aura été coopératif.

« Potter. » Répondit-il calmement.

Il n'utilisait que rarement son deuxième nom de famille, préférant celui qui est le sien depuis sa naissance, celui tant haïe par sa tante et son oncle. Il été fier de l'image de puissance qui était maintenant synonyme de « Potter ». Chaque fois cela sonnait comme une revanche sur son enfance.

« Night. Riddle est ok, mais à vous de voir ça directement avec Nausicaa. Il ne veut rien savoir, il n'aidera pas plus. Il ne paiera que son salaire habituelle, c'est au Hard Rock de payer l'extra qu'elle demandera sûrement. Bonne soirée. » Et elle raccrocha sans attendre la réaction d'Harry.

Ce dernier soupira, négocier avec la croupière était toujours délicat. Mais au moins son père avait accepté.

« Alors ? » Demande Hermione, anxieuse.

« C'est bon, mais c'est à nous de la faire venir et de payer l'extra. »

« C'était à prévoir. Tu veux que je le fasse ? »

« Hum, non je vais le faire. Qui est au bar de la salle de jeux ce soir ? »

« Les jumeaux et Ernie Mcmillan. »

« Dit à Ernie qu'il a sa soirée. Connaissant Nausicaa je vais d'abord appeler Toshiya. Il s'entend bien avec les jumeaux et sera surement plus coopératif que sa femme. »

« Bien pensé. Je transmets le message à Ron pour Ernie, c'est son boulot et il n'en fou pas une ces derniers temps ! »

A peine partie, Harry composa le numéro du barman.

Toshiya Rei, âgé de 25 printemps, un sourire avenant, de l'humour et le cœur sur la main, était le barman préféré des trois hommes d'affaires des casinos Riddle. Toujours aimable, pouvant à loisir faire un service acrobatique ou bien classique, ils n'avaient jamais eu à se plaindre de lui. Mais le plus gros atout de Toshiya pour ses patrons, c'est qu'il est le seul à pouvoir manier le caractère de feu de sa tendre épouse, la redouté croupière, Nausicaa.

« Mochi mochi* ? » Répondit une voie ensommeillée.

« Bonjour Toshiya, c'est Harry Potter. Navré de vous déranger mais j'ai un service urgent à vous demander. »

« Oh, bonjour Harry. Que ce passe t'il ? »

« J'aurai besoin d'aide ce soir au Hard Rock. Les jumeaux sont seuls au bar et je préfère quand il y a quelqu'un pour les surveiller. Le troisième barman que j'avais prévu nous a fait faux bond. Pourriez-vous exceptionnellement travailler ce soir ? »

« Bien sur Harry, et puis travailler avec les jumeaux ce n'est pas vraiment du travail, c'est plus un jeu. Ca fait longtemps en plus ça sera avec plaisir. Par contre ma femme risque de moins bien le prendre, nos jours de congés communs ne sont pas nombreux… »

« Et bien, je dois l'appeler juste après pour une affaire urgente. J'ai l'accord de Tom pour lui demander de travailler elle aussi au Hard Rock ce soir. »

« Un client non désiré qui récidive ? »

« Tout à fait. »

« Par hasard, vous n'auriez pas vous-même mis en congé le troisième barman prévu pour ce soir ? »

« On ne peut rien vous cacher… Mais je n'ai pas besoin de vous en expliquer les raisons… »

Un petit rire lui répondit.

« Non je comprends tout à fait, ça ne l'empêchera pas de vous faire payer une fortune pour ses services mais je peux vous assurer qu'elle sera là ce soir. »

« Ca je m'en doutais un peu… A ce soir Toshiya. »

« Je serais là dans une heure Harry. Faite en sorte que les jumeaux n'aient pas déjà mis le feu au comptoir ! C'est ma spécialité ! »

« J'y veillerais ! »

Harry raccrocha le sourire aux lèvres. Toshiya était définitivement l'homme le plus serviable de Las Vegas. Il inspira un grand coup et composa cette fois-ci le numéro de la croupière tant désirée…

« Allo ? » Lui répondit une voix énervée.

« Bonjour Nausicaa, Harry Potter à l'appareil. Je suis désolé de vous déranger -»

« Oui bon c'est bon épargne moi tes formules de politesse Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« J'ai besoin de toi au Hard Rock ce soir. McNair est revenu. »

« 50 pour cent en plus de mon salaire habituel, un serveur à ma disposition pour la soirée, je finis dès de McNair s'en va et c'est non négociable. De toute façon, je trouve que tu ne t'en sors pas trop mal pour avoir osé utiliser Toshiya afin d'assurer ma coopération ! »

« Les nouvelles vont vite… »

« Surtout quand on partage le même lit ! On se voit à 20h. » Et elle raccrocha aussi sec.

Définitivement, il ne s'en était pas si mal sorti!

Comme prévu, une heure plus tard, une jolie brune au visage colérique et un grand châtain aux yeux kaki arrivèrent dans l'établissement. Si Toshiya, souriant, prenait la peine de saluer tout les membres du personnel qu'il croisait, Nausicaa se contentait de tirer sur son bras afin de le faire marcher plus vite jusqu'au bureau d'Harry. Elle ne prit pas non plus la peine de frapper et toujours en tenant son mari, pénétra dans le bureau.

« Bon alors il est où l'empêcheur de prendre un congé tranquille. »

« Bonjour Harry ! »

« Bonjour Toshiya, il n'est pas encore dans la salle Nausicaa. Peut être serait il préférable de se rende au bureau de la sécurité pour mettre au point certaine chose avec Sirius. »

« Comme tu veux. » Soupira-t-elle. Elle avait vainement espéré rentrer chez elle avant minuit, mais il faut croire que les dieux du jeu étaient contre elle ce soir.

« Où puis-je prendre mon uniforme pour ce soir ? » Demanda Toshiya.

« Ron doit l'avoir, tu connais son bureau ? »

« Oui ne t'en fait pas. J'y vais ! On se voit dans la salle tout à l'heure Nau. » Il déposa un baisé sur les lèvres d'une Nausicaa ressemblant cette fois ci à une gamine de 12 ans devant son idole. »Soit sage princesse » Et il parti sous le soupir de résignation de son épouse aux deux visages…

* * *

Harry et Nausicaa se dirigèrent ensuite vers le bloc sécu où Sirius les attendait. Ils mirent au point les différentes techniques de communication au cas de problème. Sirius pouvant parfaitement lire sur les lèvres décida d'orienter une caméra au dessus de la table de jeu où se mettrait McNair.

Deux heures passèrent, meublées de soupir et de plaintes multiples d'une Nausicaa qui s'ennui et qui ne peut même pas rejoindre son mari qui lui s'amusait comme un fou derrière son comptoir. En compagnie des jumeaux Weasley, Fred et George, plus âgés que leur frère Ron, les trois barmen enchainaient les pitreries et acrobaties au plus grand plaisir des clients.

Finalement, le client tant attendu se manifesta. Harry n'eu pas le temps de le faire remarquer que Nausicaa était déjà partie, un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres. Nausicaa voulait jouer, et elle allait gagner !

Tout se passait comme elle l'avait prévu, une simple routine. Déjà son misérable client commençait à pâlir. Qui croyait-il affronter ce misérable. Mais alors que le jeu avançait un événement imprévisible fit son entrée. Draco s'assit calmement à la table de jeu. Nausicaa tiqua et coula un regard sur l'invité indésirable qui allait fausser son jeu. Elle croisa les prunelles orages innocente et grimaça. Un novice. Elle lança alors un regard à la caméra de surveillance et articula un « bougez le de là ! ».

Harry fut très étonné de voir Draco pénétré dans le champ de surveillance de la table de sa croupière. Bien sur il était content de le voir, mais ce n'était définitivement pas le moment !

« Elle veut qu'on le fasse partir et vite Harry » le prévint Sirius qui savait parfaitement lire sur les lèvres. »

« J'y vais. » Annonça Harry et disparaissant à toute vitesse dans les couloirs du Hard Rock sans voir le sourire entendu de Sirius.

Nausicaa distribua les cartes et eu un sourire satisfait lorsqu'elle constata que les dieux du jeu étaient toujours avec elle. Malgré tout ce fut avec soulagement qu'elle croisa le regard d'Harry qui entraina derrière lui le blond gênant. Elle put à nouveau se concentrer sur sa victime…

Harry s'éloigna rapidement de la table de jeu, le poignet du blondinet ancré dans sa main puissante.

Un « Harry lâchez-moi ! » le fit stopper sa course. A la vue du visage grimaçant de Draco il relâcha le douloureux poigné… Peut-être trop puissante la main…

« Je suis désolé d'avoir été si brusque. J'étais préoccupé, il fallait que je te sorte de cette table au plus vite et je n'ai pas fit attention à la force que je mettais dans mes gestes. » S'expliqua t'il.

« Pourrais-je avoir une explication à un tel comportement ? »Demanda le blond.

« Bien sûr »

Il les lui devait bien vu le comportement incompréhensible qu'il venait d'avoir. Mais l'explication allait être un peu délicate et longue et il devait encore garder un œil sur la table de Nausicaa. Pas qu'il doute de sa victoire mais tout de même, il devait se tenir au courant de ce genre de chose, ne pas être pris au dépourvu en cas de problème. La situation devenait compliquée, las, il passa une main dans ses cheveux.

Une main sur son bras l'arrache à ses lamentations intérieures et il replonge alors son regard dans les orbes métalliques de l'héritier Malfoy.

« Peut être pourrions nous aller ailleurs pour cela ? »

Ailleurs ? Oui bien sûr, quelque part où il pourra allier entrevue privée et surveillance de la table. Il aurait pu y penser plus tôt !

Il tendit son bras au plus jeune qui s'en empara prestement et le guida dans le dédale de couloirs jusqu'à son bureau.

Arrivé dans l'immense bureau au sommet du Hard Rock, Draco fut tout de suite intimidé par l'intimité du lieu.

« Je t'en pris installe toi, j'ai quelque chose à faire, je ne serai pas long. » Le prévint Harry, déjà penché sur son téléphone.

Draco s'installa sur le divan faisant fasse à un écran géant. Dos à l'immense baie vitrée se trouvait le bureau. Une fontaine située dans un coin déversait son flot dans un murmure apaisant, créant des rivières artificielles divisant le bureau en quatre espaces distincts. Le premier était l'immense bureau d'ébène sur lequel se tenait actuellement Harry. Plusieurs écrans d'ordinateur avaient élus domicile sur le meuble de bois couteux. Cet espace de travail prenait toute le pan de baie vitrée. A la gauche se trouvait l'espace repos. Des paravents cachaient un double lit ainsi d'une armoire dans laquelle Draco ne doutait trouver des costumes haute couture de couleur sombre. A droite, l'espace détente où il se situait. Un divan et deux confortables fauteuils de velours faisait face au plus grand écran intérieur qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Le tout dans des couleurs rougeoyantes très chaleureuses. Des poissons naviguaient dans les pans d'eaux qui séparaient chaque espace. Le dernier, face au bureau, était étrangement vide. Il donnait également accès à la porte d'entrée.

« Sirius envoie la vidéo dans mon bureau… Ce n'est pas le moment pour tes remarques vaseuses ! … Mais tu vas arrêter oui !... Fais ce que je te demande et ferme-la ! » S'énerva t'il en raccrochant brutalement faisant sursauter Draco.

Il s'approcha de la table basse située en face de l'écran géant et en quelques manipulations, l'écran se mit à projeter l'image d'une Nausicaa toujours aussi souriante et d'un McNair de plus en plus pâle.

« Pourquoi tant de surveillance pour cette table ? » Demanda le plus jeune de la pièce.

« Je vais t'expliquer. Veux-tu boire quelque chose ? » Demanda Harry en se dirigeant vers le bar.

« Avec plaisir » Répondit Draco, espérant que l'alcool le mettrait plus à l'aise.

Harry lui servit une coupe de champagne tandis que lui-même buvait un verre de bourbon. Il s'installa à côté de Draco, toujours face à l'écran. Il but une gorgée du liquide ambré et se tourna finalement vers le blond.

« Tout d'abord tu dois savoir qu'il est possible de favoriser le jeu au Black Jack. »

« Comment est-ce possible ? Ce n'est pas un jeu de hasard et de chance ? »

« Pas uniquement non. Pour faire simple, disons que les esprits les plus affutés sont capable de « compter » les cartes. Grace à cela ils savent exactement ce qu'il y a dans le jeu du croupier, dans le leur, et dans le reste du paquet. Ainsi ils peuvent prévoir, et gagner sans problème. »

« Un moyen facile de gagner beaucoup d'argent. »

« Exact. Mais cette pratique n'est pas accessible à tout le monde. Il faut être un surdoué des chiffres. Comme tu dois t'en douter, en tant que gérant de casinos, ce genre d'individu ne me plait guère. De plus cette pratique est interdite mais impossible à prouver. »

« Mais alors comment faites vous pour les identifier et les faire accuser ? »

« Si le premier est possible, le deuxième ne l'est pas car comme je te l'ai dit, c'est impossible à prouver. Mes agents de surveillance sont formés pour les démasquer. Les regards, la façon de jouer, l'arrivée à la table, tout se transforme en indices pour eux. »

Il reprit une gorgée de sa boisson tout ne jetant un coup d'œil à l'écran. Draco quand à lui, buvait ses paroles. Il voyait là l'envers du décor de Vegas et ça le passionnait.

« Plusieurs techniques ont été utilisées au fil des années pour faire partir les joueurs indésirables. La moins glorieuse des époques fût celle des passages à tabacs. Un séjour à l'hôpital dissuadait les joueurs de revenir. Mais la police a commencée à mettre son nez dans nos affaires et il a fallu changer de méthode. Certains utilise le chantage, les menaces et autres style de méthodes honteuses. Les casinos Riddle fonctionnent en deux étapes.

La première, fait appel à Zachary Manawydden. C'est le gérant officiel du Mirage. Un brillant psychologue, ou psychopathe, chacun son interprétation… Bref, à l'aide de sa verve il dissuade les joueurs de revenir. Il manipule le cerveau avec une facilité assez effrayante, évite de te retrouver sur sa route. »

Draco déglutit, voilà un effrayant personnage qui venait de lui être décrit. Une partie de son esprit lui fit remarquer qu'il serait divertissant de confronter ce genre d'homme à son père… Il espérait ne jamais avoir à faire à cet homme !

« Mais parfois, les paroles de Zach ne suffisent pas, les inconscients reviennent. C'est que l'étape deux s'enclenche. Apprends Draco, qu'il n'y a rien de plus fier qu'un joueur de Black Jack qui comptent les cartes. Nous avons donc mis en place un système qui les fait perdre à leur propre jeu, leur égo ne s'en remet jamais. »

« Et comment avez-vous fait pour réussir un tour pareil ? »

« L'être humain est stupéfiant parfois. Il y a trois ans, une joueuse à fait un massacre dans tout les casinos Riddle. Elle était connu de tout les casinos de Vegas et personne n'avais réussi à la faire arrêter. Zach s'y cassa les dents. Et évidement, au lieu d'avoir une réaction humaine normal, c'est-à-dire d'être en colère, ce dernier s'illumina comme un enfant devant un cadeau d'anniversaire. Il l'a pourchassée, juste pour parler, l'analyser. Et elle a finit par en avoir plus qu'assez de sa présence permanente. Tom Riddle lui fit alors passer un pacte. Elle devenait sa croupière d'élite et il l'a débarrassait de Zach. Il a fallu plusieurs semaines pour qu'elle accepte. Elle n'a finalement jamais regretté car comme je te l'ai dit, rien n'est plus fort que l'égo d'un joueur. Et depuis qu'elle exerce pour Tom, elle jubile en détruisant celui de ses adversaires. Elle trouve ça bien plus excitant. Ainsi Nausicaa Rei passa de meilleure joueuse mondiale de Black Jack, à croupière de luxe. C'est elle qui jouait à la table à laquelle tu t'étais assis, elle est en ce moment même en train de détruire un joueur et tu gênais la bonne progression de la partie. Tu connais maintenant toute l'histoire. »

« Je comprends mieux ! J'espère ne pas avoir trop perturbé le jeu… »

« Ne t'en fais pas, regarde, il est à deux doigts du suicide, ça devrait se finir bientôt… »

Effectivement, 5 minutes plus tard, l'homme ruiné se faisait escorté aux portes du Hard Rock par Sirius. Au même moment le téléphone d'Harry se mit à sonner. De mauvaise grâce et non sans un grognement, il alla répondre.

« Potter. »

« C'était juste pour te dire que j'avais fini ! Bonne fin de soirée ! » Et Nausicaa raccrocha aussitôt.

Harry profita d'avoir le téléphone en main pour commander quelques amuse-gueules au service d'étage et retourna s'assoir auprès de Draco.

« Alors Draco, comment arrives tu à occuper tes journées ? Je t'ai aperçu toute à l'heure au bord de la piscine, et tu n'étais pas seul. » Harry ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il était en train de demander des explications au blond sur la présence de la trainée à ses côtés cet après-midi. Il sentait le besoin d'être rassurer.

« Ah bon ? C'est vrai que mes amis m'ont rejoint. » Draco lui, était ravi que le brun l'ai remarqué. Cela lui prouvait qu'il s'intéressait un peu à lui.

« Mmmm, je ne crois pas avoir vu vos amis. »

« Vraiment ? Oh ! Je vois ! La croqueuse d'héritiers ! » Se souvint alors Draco en se frappant le front du plat de la main.

« Croqueuse d'héritiers ? » L'expression arracha un petit rire à Harry. Il se sentait désormais rassuré et ne comprenait toujours pas l'origine de ses réactions incongrues.

« C'est mon meilleur ami qui les nomme ainsi. »

« Ca leur va bien, en effet. »

La discussion continua agréablement. Draco raconta sa folle expérience du shopping qui amusa grandement Harry. Voir les deux yeux argent s'illuminer ainsi était particulièrement plaisant à voir. Encore une fois, il fut étonné par l'inexpérience de Draco dans la vie quotidienne. Cela lui donna quelques idées pour pimenter le reste des vacances du blond.

Les verres d'alcool se succédaient sans que Draco ne s'en rende compte et il était désormais plus qu'à l'aise. Les deux émeraudes qui le fixaient sans relâche lui envoyaient des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale et il s'y serait volontiers noyé.

Au fur et à mesure, leurs corps se rapprochaient et leurs lèvres ne se distançaient que d'une dizaine de centimètre. Harry louchait d'ailleurs sur celles, roses pales de son vis-à-vis. Ce dernier, inconscient de l'étude dont il faisait l'objet, enchaînait les coupes de champagnes, ses joues rougissantes sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Harry lui l'avait bien remarqué mais trouvait cela très attirant. D'ailleurs tout était attirant chez Draco. Cette chemise noire le mettait parfaitement en valeur, ce lacé de cuir dans ses cheveux lui hurlait de l'arracher, ce pantalon moulait ses fines hanches avec précision. Oui Draco était adorable et désirable.

Un vieil adage lui revint en mémoire. Peut être était-ce le fait d'avoir regardé une partie de Black Jack toute la journée, mais la phrase culte des croupiers tournait dans sa tête…

_« Tout au vainqueur, rien au donneur ! »_

Et il comptait bien avoir tout… C'est pourquoi il s'avança jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres frôlent celle du blond, éberlué par ce geste inattendu. Mais alors qu'il allait enfin s'emparer des lèvres purpurines de son vis-à-vis, on toqua à sa porte.

« Service d'étage Monsieur Potter ! »

Ne pas s'énerver, ne pas virer l'inconsciente sur le champ, respirer calmement, sourire, et reprendre calmement là où il venait de s'arrêter. Voilà très bon plan, aller on se lève !

Et dans un mouvement gracieux, Harry alla ouvrir la porte de son bureau à la souriante jeune fille qui lui livrait un plateau d'amuse-gueules. Pendant ce temps sur le divan, Draco tremblait légèrement. Harry avait failli l'embrasser ! Il n'avait pas rêvé ! Il avait vraiment failli le faire !

Et il n'avait pas bougé. Mais avait-il envi de le faire ? Voulait il que sa relation avec l'homme aille dans cette direction ? Et pour aller où ? Dans 6 jours il serait à nouveau dans son lugubre manoir.

Quand Harry revint s'assoir à côté de lui, il releva la tête pour se perdre dans les émeraudes joueuses. Et il arrêta de trop réfléchir. Advienne que pourra, oui il avait définitivement envi que le brun pose ses divine lèvres sur les sienne et tant pis pour les conséquences ! Harry Potter était beau comme un dieu, avait un charme mortel et si en ce moment il s'intéressait à lui et bien il ne passerait pas à côté de cette chance.

Intérieurement une petite voie lui sifflait qu'il était trop jeune et sensible pour s'en tenir à cette ligne de conduite et qu'il allait y laisser des plumes mais il n'en avait cure.

Harry se senti maudit au moment où le téléphone sonna à nouveau. Quelle fichue malédiction lui avait on lancé ce soir !

« Potter. » Grogna-t-il.

« L'amabilité ne t'étouffera pas je t'assure Harry ! » Répondit sa secrétaire.

« Rien ne le prouve, que veux tu ? »

« Quelle humeur ! Viens nous rejoindre au Planet, il y a une anomalie dans les comptes du 2 juin. »

« Ca ne peut pas attendre demain ? »

« Non ça ne peut pas ! Et ne t'en prend qu'à toi-même, tu n'avais qu'à être plus soigneux ! »

« Très bien j'arrive. »

Il se tourna vers Draco, ce dernier en train de picorer les canapés. Il soupira mais il devrait reprendre son approche du blond plus tard.

« Je suis désolé Draco mais je dois m'absenter une petite demi-heure. Tu peux retourner rejoindre vos amis ou bien m'attendre ici. »

« Oh je ne veux pas m'imposer ! »

« Mais tu ne le fais pas au contraire. »

« Dans ce cas si cela ne vous dérange pas je préfère vous attendre, mes amis doivent encore être en train de perdre une fortune et je n'ai plus vraiment envie de jouer. »

« A tout à l'heure alors. » Il lui fit un clin d'œil et s'échappa du bureau.

Draco se contenta de continuer sa dégustation des petits fours et du champagne mais les petites bulles finir par lui faire tourner la tête et il ferma les yeux. Juste une minute pour que le bureau arrêter de bouger… Une toute petite minute…

Quand 45 minutes plus tard Harry entra à nouveau dans son bureau, ce fut pour découvrir un Draco endormi sur son divan. N'ayant pas le cœur à le réveiller il le transporta dans le lit caché par les paravents. Il s'attarda un moment à caresser les cheveux soyeux du blond et à observer les traits fins de son visage.

Il finit par le couvrir d'une couverture de cachemire et retourna à son bureau, tiraillé entre sa conscience professionnelle et l'envie d'aller retrouver le corps chaud dans ses draps.

Plus tard peut-être…

* * *

_**FIN DU CHAPITRE**_


	5. Envol

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages sont à J.K Rowling, sauf Zach, Alex, Night, Nausicaa, Yan et Toshiya.

**Attention** les personnages de Mme Rowling **sont OOC** pour les besoin de mon histoire mais surtout parce que je n'ai pas la prétention de connaitre aussi bien la psychologie des personnages que leur auteur. Par respect je préfère donc les adapter.

**Couple : HP/DM** principalement

* * *

_**Chapitre 5 : Envol

* * *

**_

C'est un coup de téléphone qui réveilla Harry à l'aube de cette belle matinée de juin. La tête posée durement sur son bureau, une migraine lancinante et la bouche pâteuse, il s'arma de courage et décrocha.

« Potter » Marmonna t'il.

« C'est moi. »

La voix tranchante et froide de Tom Riddle eu un effet immédiat sur Harry qui se redressa immédiatement.

« Oh, bonjour Tom. Il est rare que tu m'appelles, un problème ? »

« Non absolument aucun, je n'ai rien à dire quand à ta gestion de tes casinos. Je voulais juste m'assurer que l'intervention de Nausicaa fut un succès. »

« Elle le fut. Merci. »

« Elle a l'habitude de venir parasiter mon bureau après ce genre de soirée, ne l'ayant pas encore vue je me demandais si tout c'était bien passé. »

« Elle a finit tôt et s'est rendue au bar pour chercher Toshiya. Il s'amusait tellement qu'elle n'a pas eu le cœur à le faire rentrer chez eux, elle est donc restée au bar, et un verre en amenant un autre Toshiya a du ramener sa charmante épouse complètement saoule directement chez eux. »

« Nous commençons à être vraiment redevable envers Toshiya… »

La remarque fit rire Harry qui avait toujours était étonné par l'attitude atypique de son tuteur lorsque Nausicaa été impliquée. Quoique après l'arrivée de Zach dans leur vie rien n'aurai du pouvoir l'étonner encore.

« Zach m'a dit que tu passerais à la maison diner le week end prochain. »

« Je vois que Zach est fidèle a lui-même. Je suppose que je n'ai plus le choix alors ! »

« Je trouvais cela étonnant que tu ne m'en ais pas encore parlé. Ne te force pas si tu as d'autre arrangements. »

« Non, j'en serai ravie. Ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas rentré à la maison. J'apporterai le dessert. »

« C'est entendu. »

Un fois le téléphone raccroché, Harry entendu un froissement de draps et un bâillement provenant du paravent. Les souvenirs de la soirée firent surface et il se rappela alors qu'il n'était pas seul dans son bureau ce soir. Il se dirigea vers le lit dissimulé pour voir le petit blond entrouvrir difficilement ses yeux couleur acier. Et ce chaton ébouriffé fit fondre l'impitoyable directeur…

« Désolé je ne voulais pas te réveiller, tu peux te rendormir tranquillement. »

Draco avait un air perdu. Il ne se souvenait pas comment il était arrivé dans cette chambre qui n'était pas la sienne. Et il comprenait encore moins ce que le directeur de l'hôtel faisait là. C'est quand il aperçu plus loin le salon dans lequel il attendait Harry quelques heures plus tôt qu'il comprit. Il se trouvait toujours dans son bureau. Ce dernier avait du le retrouver endormi après son excès de boisson. Il fixa son attention sur le maitre des lieux qu'il trouva au moins aussi épuisé que lui, la trace d'une touche de clavier d'ordinateur légèrement visible sur sa joue droite.

« Vous devriez en faire autant. » Répliqua Draco tout en se déplaçant vers une extrémité du lit.

Harry fut étonné par la remarque mais ne se fit pas prier. Il se débarrassa de sa cravate ainsi que de sa chemise et de ses chaussures et s'installa dans le large lit. Il frappa dans ses mains et les lumières s'éteignirent.

« Très cliché » ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le blond, un brin moqueur.

« Je sais »Répondit Harry d'un air las « J'étais à l'étranger quand mon bureau à été rénové et j'ai bien peur que la folie des grandeurs de mon directeur des ressources humaines n'est échappé au control de ma secrétaire qui devait surveiller l'avancée des travaux. Je n'avais pas demandé le cour d'eau qui traverse mon bureau non plus, les premiers jours je n'ai fait que marcher dedans ! »

Bien que l'anecdote dit sourire Draco, il fit la remarque que ce détail par contre était très design.

« J'avais oublier la nouvelle passion de design de Sir Malfoy »

« J'ai bien peur que ca ne reste qu'une révélation inutile. Depuis ma naissance toute ma vie est programmée, qui j'épouserais, quel sera mon travail, qui devrait être mes amis, où devrais-je vivre… Il n'y a rien qui soit sous mon control. »

« Comment peux tu laisser faire ça ? Ta vie t'appartiens Draco ! Tu es le seul à avoir le droit de la diriger. »

« Je ne le peux plus, j'ai été conditionné depuis mon plus jeune âge ! Regardez moi, je n'avais jamais mit un pied en dehors du manoir ! Je ne savais même pas ce qu'était une journée shopping ! Comment voulez-vous que je survive dans un monde que je ne connais toujours pas à 18 ans ! Je ne suis pas suicidaire. »

« Je peux t'apprendre. »

Draco se tourna vers Harry les yeux écarquillés par l'annonce. Harry avait le regard troublé, il était sérieux et plongé dans des pensées inaccessibles pour le blond. Oh oui il l'aimait cette innocence touchante, il aimait les regards si franc de l'héritier Malfoy, sa naïveté puérile, ses sourires sincères. Mais le voir s'ouvrir à la réalité, appréhender, affronter, trembler face au monde extérieur, excitait grandement le directeur du casino. Il voulait le voir se battre pour ses rêves, voir quel adulte il allait devenir car ne dit-on pas que du plus pur des bourgeons, il ne peut éclore que la plus belle des fleurs.

« Veux-tu que je te guide Draco? Dans la jungle impitoyable qu'est la vie ? »

« Vous feriez ca? Pour moi? quel intérêt avez-vous dans cette histoire ? »

« A première vu aucun, je te l'accorde, mais je t'apprécie vraiment Draco, et j'ai envi de te voir découvrir le monde. »

«Si cela vous amuse et bien… pourquoi pas. »

« Mais avant tout, une bonne nuit de sommeil s'impose! Fait de beaux rêves. »

« Vous aussi » Répondit Draco en sombrant de nouveau dans les limbes du sommeil.

* * *

Le lendemain, en fin de matinée, Harry eu la désagréable surprise de se réveiller seul. Il grogna et se retourna dans son lit à la recherche d'un peu de chaleur. Sa main tomba alors sur la surface rêche d'une feuille de papier. Il ouvrit alors difficilement un œil et dû cligner des yeux plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir déchiffrer l'écriture calligraphique qui s'étalait sous ses yeux.

_« Cher Harry, vous sembliez si exténué hier que je n'ai pas eu le cœur à vous réveiller. _

_Si vos intentions sont toujours les mêmes vous me trouverez dans ma chambre. _

_Amitiés, _

_Draco M. »_

Ses intentions? Quelles intentions? Il fallut encore quelques secondes avant que le cerveau brouillé par les restes de sommeil du jeune directeur ne se remette en marche. Lorsque ses souvenirs se mirent en place il ouvrit grand les yeux et se leva d'un bond, définitivement réveillé. Il attrapa la télécommande qui trônait sur la table de nuit et déclencha un mécanisme qui fit tourner sur elle-même son armoire. Dégageant ainsi l'entrée d'une petite salle de bain, simple et moderne, équipée de l'essentiel.

Il prit une douche rapide qui effaça les derniers signes de son récent sommeil. Apres s'être rasé, il revêtit un costume sombre métissé par une chemise prune avec cravate assortie. Il se coiffa rapidement et sorti de son bureau au pas de course en direction de celui de sa secrétaire de direction.

Il ne prit pas la peine de toquer et entra comme une furie faisant sursauter la pauvre Hermione.

« Mais enfin Harry! Qu'est-ce qu... »

« Pas le temps Hermione, sort mon planning! »

Toujours interloquée, la jeune femme s'exécuta.

« Décales tout mes rendez-vous entre 13h et 17h. » Ordonna t-il à nouveau.

« Mais enfin Harry tu n'y penses pas! » se scandalisa Hermione.

« Non seulement j'y pense, mais j'entends que cela soit fait! A ce soir! » Et sur ces bonnes paroles, le directeur passa rapidement en revue son équipe, afin d'alléger sa conscience qui lui hurlait que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire était tout sauf professionnel.

A 12h30 il détacha sa cravate qu'il rangea soigneusement dans la poche intérieure de sa veste et toqua à la porte de la suite royale du Hard Rock Hôtel.

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant de voir la porte s'ouvrir sur un Draco surprit mais néanmoins heureux de le voir. Harry ne put s'empêcher de détailler le jeune blondinet, portant simplement un jean clair et un pull en cachemire gris perle dans lequel il semblait flotter. Mais ce qui l'ébloui ce jour là fut la longue chevelure platine détachée, flottant autour de son propriétaire.

« Bonjour Draco, je ne te dérange pas? »

« Pas du tout! Je ne m'étais pas encore décidé sur le planning d'aujourd'hui. J'espérais que vous trouviez le temps pour venir me voir. » Avoua t-il non sans rougir.

« J'ai réussi à libérer quelque heures, alors si tu es prêt, allons-y! »

Harry tendit son bras à Draco qui eu juste le temps de prendre son portefeuille et son téléphone avant de s'accrocher au grand brun qui faisait battre son cœur un peu plus fort.

Sorti du casino, Draco ne fut pas surprit par la voiture de sport luxueuse et tape à l'œil dans laquelle Harry le fit monter. Le coupé cabriolet noir allait parfaitement bien avec l'image du directeur.

« Alors Harry, où m'emmenez vous? »

« Pour le moment, vu l'heure, je t'emmène manger les meilleurs hamburgers de toute la cote ouest! »

« Des hamburgers? » Répéta incrédule Draco. Il ne s'imaginait pas le brun avoir une telle alimentation, lui qui était si distingué.

« En as-tu déjà mangé Draco? »

« Non, ma mère m'a toujours dit d'éviter la « junk food » »

« Je m'en doutais, et c'est la raison pour laquelle je t'emmène là-bas. Une adolescence n'est pas réellement finie tant qu'on n'a pas gouté au plaisir de la restauration facile américaine! Des restos de luxe je ne doute pas que tu en feras des milliers. Rappel toi que le but est de te faire découvrir la vraie vie! »

« Et elle commence pas des hamburgers ? » Demanda moqueusement le blond.

Harry se tourna vers lui et lui répondit avec un clin d'œil amusé « Assurément! »

C'est ainsi que Draco se retrouva dans une sorte de préfabriqué en aluminium, de la musique américaine des années 80 en fond sonore où un grand bar prenait la moitié de la place. Harry avait laissé sa veste dans la voiture, remonté ses manches et déboutonné le haut de sa chemise, il avait une allure décontracté qui avait dangereusement fait monter la température de Draco.

Harry avait hâte de voir les réactions multiples qu'allait provoqué son blond dans le fast-food. Il y allait souvent et passait donc inaperçu maintenant, mais il était convaincu que le blond allait attirer les regards. Il se délectait à l'avance des réactions que cela allait susciter chez son petit protégé.

Ils s'assirent à une table prêt de la baie vitrée qui courrait tout le long du restaurant et attendirent patiemment le serveur qui ne tarda pas à leur amener les menus. Harry pu alors afficher son premier sourire victorieux. Draco se faisait dévorer du regard. Ce dernier du le sentir car il coula un regard plus froid que la banquise au jeune serveur, qui loin de comprendre le message, envoya son sourire le plus brillant à l'héritier Malfoy qui se contenta d'hausser un sourcil.

« Vous désirez quelque chose? » demanda alors le blondinet.

« Euh non, et c'est plutôt à moi de vous poser cette question. » Répondit le serveur, un peu déboussolé par la question.

« Certes, mais étant donné que vous nous avez donné les menus il y a à peine deux minutes il est peu probable que je vous réponde immédiatement. Hors vous êtes là à me fixer, je me demande donc si vous désirez quelque chose? »

« Euh non pas vraiment, j'attend simplement que vous ayez fait votre choix. » Répondit le serveur de plus en plus misérable.

« Et cela risque de prendre encore quelques minutes alors au lieu de perdre stérilement votre temps à cette table vous feriez mieux d'aller voir ce que veux cet homme qui agite le bras depuis 5min. »

« Euh... oui très bien... Je reviendrais prendre vos commandes plus tard. »

« Faite donc cela. » Répondit le blond avec sarcasme.

Des que le serveur fut occupé ailleurs, Harry laissa fuser son rire. Draco releva la tête de son menu, surprit par une telle réaction. Un sourire finit par fleurir sur ses lèvres à la vue du directeur, les yeux brillants, les joues rouges d'avoir trop retenu son rire.

« Allez-vous me dire ce qui est si drôle? » demanda finalement Draco

« Toi. » Réussit à répondre Harry entre deux soubresauts.

« Vous vous moquez de moi » S'indigna le blond, tout sourire disparu

« Non, absolument pas! » Se reprit Harry, tentant d'arrêter le fou rire persistant dans sa gorge.

« Et bien expliquez vous alors! » Ordonna l'autre.

« Je ne m'attendait pas à un moyen d'autodéfense si efficace venant de quelqu'un qui dit avoir vécu toute se vie enfermé. »

« Oh! Je dois remercier mon père pour cela. » Répondit Draco, ses yeux orages se voilant de tristesse.

Harry fronça les sourcils et attendit la suite qui ne tarda pas à venir.

« J'ai été élevé dans l'optique de reprendre les affaires familiales, mon père est un puissant avocat à Londres, et c'est son charisme qui fait plus de 50% du travail. Alors il a travaillé à ce que j'apprenne rapidement à former les mêmes masques qui lui ont fait cette réputation. Cette attitude froide je dois la maintenir à chaque fois que je me retrouve dans la même pièce que mon père depuis mes 8 ans, alors c'est devenu comme un reflexe quand je me sens menacé. »

« Et tu as réussi à te sentir menacé alors que tu ne connais rien au monde extérieur? »

« Bien sur. » Draco eut alors un sourire conspirateur. « Etre un Malfoy signifie développer l'instinct de survit d'un véritable serpent. Parmi les amis de mon père, il n'y en a pas un qui hésiterai à lui planter un couteau dans le dos si ça pouvait jouer en sa faveur. On apprend vite à reconnaître un regard pesant, un sourire hypocrite, une poignée de main empoisonnée. »

« Et bien... Ton environnement me paraît bien loin de la vie d'innocence que je t'avais imaginé. » Répondit Harry, plus que surprit. Cela changeait bien des choses de son point de vue.

« Je ne suis pas complètement sans défense c'est vrai. Une aubaine dans ce genre de cas. Mais par contre je suis incapable de me décider en lisant ce menu! » Répondit alors Draco, dont la mine déconfite allégea l'ambiance.

Il finirent de manger dans une ambiance agréable, Harry gagatisant devant l'adorable bouille pleine de ketchup de Draco complètement fasciné par son cheese burger. Harry n'avait pu s'empêcher de rire fasse à la mine septique de blond quand il le vit picorer ses frites avec ses doigts. Il s'y risqua et son regard s'éclaira. Harry apprit alors que c'était également la première fois que Draco mangeait avec ses doigts. Et de son point de vue, le regard éblouissant d'innocence de blond face à un acte si anodin valait tout les dollars de Las Vegas.

Apres manger, Harry emmena Draco voir les choses d'un peu plus haut...

Ce dernier eu la mâchoire qui se décrocha en arrivant devant l'immense montgolfière qui semblait les attendre.

« Tu... On... La dedans? » Parvint finalement à articuler Draco pointant l'immense ballon du doigt.

Toujours très amusé par les réactions de son invité, Harry acquiesça de la tête puis se pencha pour susurrer à l'oreille du blond.

« Il m'aura fallu une montgolfière pour que tu te décide enfin à me tutoyer, vous êtes dur en affaires Mr Malfoy »

Quand il se recula se fut pour mieux observer le visage écrevisse de son vis à vis. Prenant le parti de ne pas l'embêter plus, il le guida dans la nacelle du vieux Godric, propriétaire de la grosse montgolfière rouge et or qui les mena dans le ciel.

D'abord peu sur de la sécurité de l'engin, Draco ne jetait que de rare coup d'œil au décor, concentré pour ne pas lâcher les rebords de la nacelle. Ce fut quand Harry l'entoura de ces bras que Draco, bien que gêné se détendit. Un sentiment de sécurité puissant l'envahissant, lui permettant de pouvoir enfin profiter du paysage désertique impressionnant du Nevada.

Harry avait sauté sur l'occasion, dés qu'il avait vu le petit blond trembler. Il n'avait pas hésité et avait passé ses bras autour de la taille fine du jeune Lord. Il l'avait d'abord senti se tendre avant de finalement se laisser aller à l'étreinte rassurante.

Draco pouvait sentir le souffle chaud contre sa tempe et le corps puissant du directeur le coupait du vent. Il était comme dans un cocon, tellement bien qu'il en soupira. Il laissa alors son esprit s'émerveiller du paysage sous ses pieds. Le vieux Godric laissa se profiler un sourire bienveillant à la vue du couple.

L'heure s'écoula à une vitesse incroyable pour Draco qui ne cessait de s'extasier, émerveillé par le paysage et les sensations nouvelles qu'il vivait. Il fut triste lorsque la montgolfière rouge et or commença à perdre de l'altitude. Il allait devoir quitter les bras chauds et confortables du grand brun, et devait bien avouer qu'il y serait resté volontiers plusieurs heures encore.

Harry retint un soupir de déception devant l'approche imminent de l'atterrissage. Tenir son blond contre lui était tellement apaisant. II se sentait bien, détendu, bien loin de son harassante vie quotidienne.

Quand Draco reposa un pied sur le sol ferme il eu quelque difficultés à maintenir son équilibre et du remercier le directeur pour l'avoir empêché de s'étaler lamentable sur le tarmac. Se dernier cacha un sourire moqueur, peu motiver pour vexer le blond qui semblait suffisamment en colère et honteux de lui-même après cette petite faiblesse.

Draco resta silencieux pendant tout le chemin du retour, anticipant déjà la séparation qu'il voulait la plus tardive possible après une telle après-midi.

Quand il se gara devant le casino, Harry était lui aussi mal à l'aise. Il ne voulait pas non plus trop envahir l'espace du petit blond, mais désirait quand même le garder prés de lui plus longtemps.

Ce fut finalement Draco qui rompit le silence pesant, son éducation Malfoyenne reprenant le dessus.

« Je ne vais pas abuser de votre temps plus longtemps… »

« Tu me vouvoie à nouveau ? faut-il que l'on soit sur le point de s'envoyer en l'air pour que tu oses me tutoyer. » Le coupa le brun, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

Le blondinet s'empourpra violement mais répondit tout de même

« Désolé, c'est sorti plus naturellement ainsi. Alors, sans vouloir abuser de ton temps, je vais aller rejoindre mes amis. »

« Je m'en voudrai que tu les délaisse trop par ma faute. Qu'avez-vous de prévu ce soir ? »

« Aucune idée. Surement flâner dans les salles de jeux, perdre beaucoup d'argent et se coucher tard. Rien d'aussi extraordinaire d'un vol en montgolfière. » Sourit le jeune héritier.

« J'ai des invitations pour une soirée privée ce soir, il est prévu que je m'y rende avec quelque amis, alors si votre planning n'a pas changé, votre compagnie serai la bienvenue. »

« Vraiment ? » S'enthousiasma le blond, un sourire fendant son visage de part ne part, trop heureux de revoir si tôt le jeune directeur.

Positivement surpris par cette réaction, son vis à vis répondit alors :

« Absolument. Si vous êtes partant, tu pourras transmettre le message à Ginny, tu te souviens, l'hôtesse d'accueil à qui tu avais eu à faire pour changer de chambre ? »

« Oui je m'en rappelle. »

« Bien, passe la voir vers 21h00 elle te donnera l'heure et le lieu de rendez-vous. »

« Très bien ! A plus tard ! »

Et après un dernier geste de la main envoyé au brun, le blond parti en sautillant en direction de la chambre de son meilleur ami.

* * *

« Un tour en montgolfière ! » S'écria Millicent, surexcité « Mais c'est incroyable ! »

« Tu parles, c'est trop nul, comment tu veux qu'on concurrence ça nous ! Il va s'ennuyer comme un rat mort maintenant après ce que son prince charmant lui a fait voire ! »Bougonna Blaise

« Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi ! » soupira Draco, prenant son meilleur ami dans ces bras pour un câlin de réconfort, « Vous m'avez sorti de ma cage, emmené à Vegas ! Même dans mes rêves les plus fou je n'avais pas envisagé une chose pareil ! A mes yeux vous m'avez fait le plus beau de tout les cadeaux, et toutes les montgolfières du monde ne pourront rien y changer ! » Assura le blond, priant pour que son plaidoyer soit convainquant.

« Tu le penses vraiment ? » Renifla Blaise, levant ses yeux larmoyant vers son meilleur ami qui secoua vivement la tête d'affirmation.

Un simple « vil manipulateur » sortie des lèvres fines de Theodore qui secouait la tête, navré de tant de bêtises.

« Bon aller, assez palabrer inutilement, il est temps de passer à l'action ! » les arrêta Pansy, stoppant, le cinéma du métis, toujours installé dans les bras de l'héritier Malfoy.

« De quelle action parles-tu ? » Interrogea Millicent, une sourde angoisse montant en elle.

« Draco a parlé d'une soirée privée ! On ne peut pas se permettre d'y aller habillé comme des manants ! Il nous faut trouver des tenues correct ! Et des coiffures ! Et des bijoux !Et du… »

« STOP ! Ca suffit Pansy, tu va encore effrayer tout le monde ! » L'arrêta la blonde. « On va laisser les garçon se préparer tranquillement et toi aussi tu vas aller te préparer avec ce que tu as déjà dans ta valise ! »

« Mais enfin tu n'y penses pas ! »

« Oh que si ! J'y pense et ça sera fait ! »

Sur ces paroles, Millicent poussa rudement une Pansy braillarde hors de la suite royal de Draco qui frissonna sous les regards conspirateur qu'arborait maintenant Théo et Blaise…

* * *

A 21h00 tapante c'est un Draco vêtu d'un haut beige à manche longues dont un corsage en cuir ornait le col en V et d'un jean noir, qui descendit à l'accueil. Sa queue haute se balançait gracieusement au gré de ses mouvements, il arriva en souriant, mais malgré tout gêné des regards gourmant qu'il attirait, vers l'hôtesse d'accueil qu'il reconnaissait sans mal, sa chevelure flamboyante identifiable entre mille.

Il s'approcha d'elle et lorsque celle-ci releva la tête elle n'eut aucun mal à le reconnaitre.

« Mr Malfoy ! C'est un plaisir de vous revoir, votre séjour se passe bien ? »

« Plus que ça encore Miss merci » Répondit-il en souriant « Mr Potter ne vous aurez pas laissé un message pour moi ? »

« Oh, je vais regarder mais je n'en ai pas le souvenir. » Annonça-t-elle les sourcils froncés. Elle n'aurait pas manqué un message d'une telle importance mais mieux valait vérifier. Apres avoir regardé deux fois dans tout ses tiroirs c'est à un Draco la mine plus que déçu qu'elle annonça que non elle n'avait rien pour lui. Celui-ci la remercia aimablement malgré la déception et parti rejoindre ses amis au restaurant dans lequel ils avaient réservé.

* * *

Quand Harry passa les portes de son bureau après avoir laissé son blond à la porte d'entré du Hard Rock, il se fit directement agresser par le téléphone. Il eu a peine le temps de remettre sa cravate et de décrocher que sa secrétaire passa les portes du bureau à son tour. Harry soupira intérieurement devant l'air furieux et pincé qu'elle arborait. Nul doute qu'il allait avoir droit à une leçon de morale en bonne et due forme…

Deux heures plus tard, sous la montagne de travail qu'il devait rattraper, c'est un Zach souriant qui passa les portes de son bureau.

« Salut Ryry joli ! » Salua le grand roux et entrant tel un prince.

« Salut Zach, tu m'excuseras mais là j'ai vraiment pas le temps ! »

« Pas de problème je comptais aller embêter Night de toute façon, je venais juste te rappeler la soirée de Neville ce soir. »

« Ah oui c'est vrai ! La soirée de Neville, tu as bien fais, pourrais-tu aller déposer 5 invitations et ce mot à la réception, donne les à Ginny ! » Harry remis les 5 invitations brillantes telles des miroirs ainsi qu'un petit papier griffonné en vitesse à son « beau-père ».

« 5 invitations ? Tu emmènes qui ? Oh dis moi que tu invite ce petit blond que j'ai vu avant-hier ? »

« Oui, il s'agit de lui et de ces amis. Tu diras à Ginny de les lui remettre, son nom est Draco Malfoy. »

« Super ! » S'exclama Zach très excité.

« Non Zach, n'y penses même pas ! Tu as interdiction formel de t'approcher de lui ce soir ! »

« Tu n'es vraiment pas drôle Harry ! Tu ressembles de plus en plus à Tom ! Tu vas finir aussi rabougri que lui ! »

« Je suis sur qu'il serais ravi de savoir que tu le trouve rabougris… »

« Je le trouve magnifique mais ça n'empêche pas que c'est un vieux rabougri ! » Argumenta Zach, sûr de la véracité de son plaidoyer.

« Aller, arrête tes bêtises. Laisse moi bosser et à ce soir ! »

Zach sorti finalement du bureau et sifflota gaiement jusqu'à la réception. Il se retrouva face à une petite brune toute souriante à laquelle il dédia son sourire le plus charmeur.

« Bien le bonsoir mademoiselle Brown ! » Lança t'il

« Mr Manawydden, ça fait plaisir de vous voir ! » Le salua t'elle à son tour. « Comment allez vous ? »

« Très bien, dis moi Ginny est là ? »

« Non c'est l'heure de sa pause. »

« Oh, je peux te laisser un message à lui transmettre ? »

« Biens sur ! » S'empressa de répondre la brunette, ravie de rendre service à l'homme. Il sorti les invitations scintillantes de sa poche intérieur et les tendit à Lavande Brown.

« Tu diras à Ginny de les transmettre à Mr Malfoy. »

« Je n'y manquerai pas ! » Répondit-elle en posant les invitations à côté d'elle.

« Et sinon, comment ce sont passées tes vacances Lavande ? » Demanda Zach, s'accoudant au comptoir d'accueil, toujours souriant, ravi de mettre à jour ses données sur le cas de Lavande, l'espèce féminine à son plus bas développement.

Bien sur cette dernière ne saura jamais rien des véritables intentions de Zach et répondit avec plaisir aux questions de ce dernier.

* * *

Plusieurs minutes plus tard c'est un Ron sardonique qui observait Zach faire sa petite expérience avec une de ses hôtesses. Il venait comme à son habitude relever les messages important que sa sœur déposait dans une boite aux lettres à son intention située derrière le comptoir. Il passa derrière ses hôtesses, salua Zach d'un rapide coup de tête que ce dernier lui rendit et puis soudain, fixa son regard sur un point brillant. Il ne pouvait plus lâcher du regard ses petites cartes argentées qui brillaient de milles feux. Ce fut plus fort que lui et comptant sur la diversion de Zach, s'empressa de les glisser dans sa poche, ni vue ni connu. Il reparti alors très naturellement vers son bureau. C'est à ce moment là que Ginny revint, secouant la tête d'exaspération en voyant Lavande rougir comme une idiote face à ce vil manipulateur de Zach. Elle soupira de résignation et s'assis face à son ordinateur, relevant la tête pour accueillir un nouveau client muni de son plus beau sourire commerciale.

Quand Zach en eu finit avec Lavande il se dirigea vers la sortie de Hard Rock sans même remarquer la rouquine de nouveau à son poste.

« Lavande ? » Interpella la plus jeune Weasley

« Hum ? » Demanda la brunette toujours percher dans son monde rempli de directeur roux à la voix sensuelle.

« Il est 20h tu peux y aller ! »

« Oh déjà ? Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, à demain Ginny ! »

« A demain, bonne soirée ! »

« Oui toi aussi ! » Et sur ces dernières paroles la demoiselle quitta son poste, pressée d'aller retrouver son petit ami, les invitations scintillantes complètements oubliées…

* * *

C'est un Ron fier comme un paon qui déposa les petits cartons argentés sur son bureau. Oui il avait vraiment bien fait de les prendre, ils iraient parfaitement bien dans sa collection d'objet scintillant. Hermione allait encore râler mais le jeu en valait vraiment la chandelle !

* * *

Un heure plus tard un petit blond à l'humeur maussade annonça à ses amis le changement de planning. Ces derniers, bien que déçus, s'empressèrent d'essayer de changer les idées du jeune hériter qu'ils détestaient voir si triste.

* * *

Dans son bureau, un grand brun aux yeux émeraudes pensait déjà à la soirée magique qu'il prévoyait de passer avait son adorable blondinet loin de s'imaginer que ses plans allaient être bouleversés…

* * *

_**FIN DU CHAPITRE**_

Merci d'avoir lu jusque là! J'ai reposté tout les chapitres corrigés de cette fiction, j'espère qu'elle était plus agréable à lire pour ceux qui avait déjà lut l'ancienne version!

Ça faisait deux ans que je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de me pencher sur cette histoire et les mots ont coulé tout seul! Je m'en vait donc de ce pas ecrire les prochains chapitre afin de pouvoir vous livrer cette fic prochainement, et pas dans plusieurs mois comme j'ai tendance a le faire avec l'autre fic que j'ai en cour!

Désolé pour cette longue attente qui normalement ne devrai pas se reproduire!

Dans l'attente également de toutes vos remarque!

Kailone

_**

* * *

**_

RAR

Lys : Contente que ça te plaise, et oui continuation il y a eu!

Kochiko et Vega : Merci pour vos com', et voilà ne soyez plus triste il y a une suite

Nirhia : Je suis contente d'avoir créer un univers qui te plaise! Voici la suite!

Sarah The Best : Bien sur que je compte la finir! Ne t'inquiète pas!

Seven : le retard de ton com n'etait rien comparé au retard de ma publication! Je suis contente que le contraste entre Draco et Harry te plaise à toit aussi, en ce qui concerne le potentiel du blondinet, comme tu peux le lire tu avais vu juste!

Argens Hebe : Moi j'aime le fait que tu aime ma fic! et J'espère que tu continueras à l'aimer!

Louange: QUe j'aime tes louange (desolé c'etait facil mais je devais la faire) J'espre que tu n'as pas était deçu (meme pas l'attente), tes com sont toujours tres agreable a lire! Merci encore!


End file.
